What's in a Love? Highschool?
by Waiting in the Wings
Summary: the cast of Pride and Prejudice is all here, except well their in highschool, Lizzie is starting Highschool when she meets the mysterious Will Darcy. can you fall in love in highschool? find out in this modern retelling of Jane Austen's P&P.
1. A party

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie, Jane, Kitty, Lydia or Mary, but I do own some of Mrs. Bennet.**

Elizabeth Bennet (who was also known as Lizzie) was nervous that was a fact tomorrow was her first day as freshmen at Shady Oaks High, and she was petrified.

"Jane?" Lizzie called.

"Yeah?" Jane asked coming to stand in Lizzie's doorway.

"Do you think that tomorrow will be okay?" Lizzie asked. Studying her beautiful sister.

Jane Bennet, the eldest daughter, was five foot six, with a beautiful trim figure, she had long pale blonde hair that hung in a straight waterfall down her back, and she had sparkling green eyes that had a touch of gold in them and a beautiful smile.

As beautiful as Jane was she was totally oblivious about how pretty she really was, Jane in fact was very shy, which is strange considering she was the captain of the cheerleading squad.

"Lizzie," Jane said wrapping her arms around her sister. "You'll be fine, you're smart and pretty, no one will give you to much trouble as long as you keep you're temper under control." Jane said with a smile.

_It also helps that you're elder sister is the most popular girl at Shady Oaks High. _Lizzie thought with a smirk.

"See." Jane said. "You're already smiling, and look on the bright side our other sisters won't be there to reek havoc."

The other sisters Jane was talking about were, Lyddia, Catherine who was also known as Kitty and Mary.

Lyddia was the flirt of the family and Kitty did everything Lyddia did, and as for Mary she was the resident Emo who kept pretty much to herself.

"So, what are you going to wear?" Jane asked teasingly, knowing perfectly well Lizzie had been planning her outfit for weeks.

"Well jeans are pretty much a safe bet, with my white peasant top, and my sandals, and of course my bangles, also my silver hoop earrings." Lizzie said beginning to paint her nails a bright orange color.

"Sounds good to me." Jane said with a shrug, and then grinned. "Did you hear about the new guy in town?" Jane asked slyly.

"Oh you mean Charlie Bingly, Six foot, supposedly a football legend, curly golden hair and a body like a king? No never heard of him." Lizzie said grinning madly.

Jane took this information in a stride, as a little girl Lizzie had made a bad habit of listening in on people's conversations, a habit that she still held on to.

"Hmm, what do you think his type is?" Jane asked herself more than Lizzie.

But Lizzie answered anyway. "Oh, let's see, five-six, blonde, peppy, captain of the cheerleading squad, who would probably wear a denim mini skirt, a blue shirt that says in white lettering _Live Free _and white flip-flops." Lizzie said teasingly.

"Wow." Jane said, "You really narrowed it down."

"Hmm." Lizzie said waiting for Jane to get it.

"Oh-wait you're describing me." Jane said finally figuring out that Lizzie was teasing her.

"Airhead." Lizzie said gently tapping on her sister's forehead.

"Hardy-har har, pulling one over on the dumb-blonde." Jane said sarcastically.

"You betcha sis." Lizzie said with wink.

Jane rolled her eyes at her silly younger sister.

"Lizzie, Jane!" their Mother screeched.

"Heaven help us." Lizzie said rolling her eyes.

Natalie Bennet was forty years old and a terribly nosy person, her hobbies consisted of gossiping with her friends or having too much to drink.

"Girls" Natalie said happily. "Tonight Charlotte's parents are having a house warming party and we are invited, so I expect you girls to be there at five." Mrs. Bennet said leaving the room.

"I wonder if any cute boys are going to be there." Lydia asked Kitty.

"I have no idea, but we had better get ready." Kitty said squealing.

"Party's are stupid." Mary stated, after Lydia and Kitty left.

"Come on Mary, you'll have fun." Jane said encouragingly.

"Yeah, cheer up Emo kid." Lizzie said teasingly.

Mary rolled her eyes. "I'll think about it." she said and left.

Even though Mary was only thirteen she acted as if she was a lot older, she was a quiet and always seemed to be sad, which worried Lizzie and Jane. They tried to encourage her to get out and be social, but it usually back fired on them, but that did not stop them from trying.

"Jane what time is it?" Lizzie asked.

"Four, we better start getting ready." Jane said leaving the room and heading upstairs.

"Well." Lizzie said to the empty room. "I had better go and get ready." Lizzie then turned and left.

**Okay first chapter it's just pretty much introducing the Bennet family, so tell me what you think.**


	2. We meet Darcy

"_She's unusually," _Lonestar crooned from Lizzie's radio, while she sang along in the shower.

"_Unusual, absolutely,"_

"_Unpredictable."_

"_She introduced herself as Amy,"_

"_Said call me Caroline,"_

"_For short,"_

"_I just moved three doors," _

"_So I wouldn't be the girl next door."_

Lizzie hopped out of the shower and wiped the steam from the mirror.

Lizzie studied herself for a moment. Short, athletically built, wavy unruly brown-red hair, amber eyes that always held a mischievous glint and pouty lips that held a ready smile, though she was not as pretty as Jane, she came pretty close and could hold her own when compared to most girls.

Lizzie brushed brown eye shadow over her eyelids, and then lined her lower eyes with black eyeliner and for a finishing touch added a pale pink lip gloss, and then she straighten her hair and flipped out the ends.

"Hmm, that's pretty good." Lizzie said looking at herself from side to side.

Lizzie put on her towel and headed into her connecting bedroom. To most people Lizzie's room looked like they had walked into a gypsy's tent, the walls were two of the walls were orange and the other two were red, she had a four poster bed, the sides were covered with different colored scarves, above her bed was a quilt from India her Granny had given her, and her closet did not have doors only beads hanging up.

Yes in all accounts Elizabeth Bennet was a free spirit, much like her Granny who lived in India.

"Hmm?" Lizzie said thoughtfully looking at her closet.

She pulled out a pair of jeans, which in a fit of boredom, had people's names in pink highlighter, and was ripped in one knee, she then pulled out a plaid mini which she put over the jeans, then put on a black t-shirt with a plaid heart in the middle and finally put on some high-heeled ankle boots.

"Ready to go?" Jane asked coming in Lizzie's room.

"Yeah….um Jane what do you think about my outfit?" Lizzie asked.

"You look good…..it's kind of a rocker look." Jane commented.

"Good, just what I was going for." Lizzie said with a grin. "So is Mary coming?"

"Yes, of course, she rode with Mother and them." Jane said.

"Was she wearing black?" Lizzie asked grinning.

"What else." Jane said rolling her eyes. "Now are you ready to go?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Lizzie said picking up her green messenger bag.

**-------**

Jane and Lizzie walked into Charlotte Lucas's parents new-old mansion, (It had a ballroom, so yes it's an actual mansion.)

"The party seemed to already have started, somehow Charlotte had convinced her parent's to play Kelly Clarkson.

"Lizzie!" Charlotte cried wrapping her friend into a bear-hug.

Charlotte Lucas was a freshman like Lizzie; she was Five-six, blonde with big blue eyes and a little air-headed.

"Charlotte, how was your summer?" Lizzie asked excited to see her friend, who had spent three months in Miami at her parent's summer home.

"Kind of dull, I mostly went swimming." Charlotte said with a yawn.

"Hmm, you didn't happen to have a summer fling did you?" Lizzie asked teasingly.

"Of course not. Oh okay their was Tom, George, Bob." Charlotte said playing along.

That was when Jane came up after disappearing when they had came in. "Lizzie guess who's here?' Jane asked grinning madly.

"I have no idea-Oh wait I know you're next boyfriend." Lizzie said smirking.

"No it's Charlie Bingly." Jane said flushing.

"Like I said your next boyfriend." Lizzie said teasingly.

"Oh, shut-up." Jane said blushingly, and then smacking Lizzie's arm playfully.

"Where is he Jane?' Lizzie asked calming down.

"Over there." Jane said pointing to handsome blonde boy, but that wasn't who caught Lizzie's attention it was the tall thin black-headed boy beside him.

"Who's that?" Lizzie asked Charlotte.

"Who?"

"The boy beside Charlie."

"Oh that's Will Darcy, he's Charlie's bosom buddy, and he's also supposed to be extremely rich." Charlotte said nonchalantly.

"And the girl beside him." Jane asked breaking in to the conversation.

"Oh, that's Charlie's sister Caroline Bingly." Charlotte said referring to a tall skinny brunette with a frown on her face.

"What could I say to him?" Jane said thoughtfully.

"I know." Lizzie said enthusiastically.

"What?' Jane asked.

"Okay, if I tell you have to do it, agreed." Lizzie said mischievously.

Jane was weary about agreeing to this, but at least she would have an excuse to talk to Charlie. "Agreed." Jane said with a sigh.

Lizzie whispered it in Jane's ear, Jane gave a little shake of her head, and Lizzie nodded for her to go.

Jane sighed and headed over to Charlie.

"What did you tell her?" Charlotte questioned.

"Follow me and you'll find out." Lizzie said hurrying after Jane.

-------

"Will whose that girl coming over here?' Charlie asked.

"Why?" Darcy sighed wishing he was anywhere but here.

"She's kind of hot." Charlie said grinning.

"Charlie you're going to get your heart broken." Darcy warned.

Charlie just shrugged because the mysterious girl was coming up.

"Hey, do I know you?" she asked.

"No, I don't think so." Charlie said confused certain that he had never met this girl before in his life.

"Oh, yes I do you're my next boyfriend." she said blushing bright red.

Charlie began to laugh. "Good one, I'm Charlie Bingly." he said extending a hand.

"Jane Bennet and my sister put me up to It." she said still blushing.

"Whose you're sister?" Charlie questioned.

"Hold on and I'll call her over her." Jane said. "Lizzie comes here."

Lizzie walked over and Darcy's eyes went wide.

"Hi I'm Lizzie and the master practical joker." Lizzie said with a mocked bow.

"Good one." Charlie praised. "I'm Charlie and this is my friend Will Darcy."

"Nice to meet you Charlie and Darcy. " Lizzie said smiling.

"Now if you don't mind me and my lovely friend here are going to dance." Lizzie said pulling Charlotte away.

"Nice Sister you have there." Charlie said with a smile. "How old is she?" he asked.

"Oh, fifteen only a year younger than me." Jane said

"Hmm I thought she was at least seventeen," Darcy said suddenly.

"Oh-Jane you're Sister's my hero she actually got ole Darcy over here to talk." Charlie said kissing the shocked Jane on the cheek. "And the only way to award you is to request a dance."

"Charlie-of course I'll dance with you." Jane said blushing.

Charlie and Jane hurried to join Lizzie and Charlotte on the dance floor.

_Hmmp, that Elizabeth Bennet is much too unpredictable. _Darcy thought trying hard to not actually think about her flashing amber eyes and the audacious way she called him Darcy.

_Yes, if anything she is much too young for me. _Darcy thought glad to have an excuse to why he could not notice her.

**Okay my second chapter I think it's a little longer, anyway you met the infamous Darcy tell me what you think about him.**

**Q.P**


	3. dance the dance

**Disclaimer: I do not any of the songs or Charlie, Jane, Lizzie, Charlotte, or Darcy.**

Lizzie and Charlotte hurried breathlessly to where they had drinks and food set up; they had danced for at least five songs and were thirsty and tired.

"Excuse me?" at tall boring looking guy said to Charlotte.

"Yep?' Charlotte asked grinning.

"Would you like to dance?"

Charlotte turned to Lizzie for her approval; Lizzie nodded so slightly that only Charlotte noticed.

"Yeah, sounds fun." Charlotte said taking his hand.

Lizzie watched them for a moment, and then turned to grab a cookie when her silver earring fell out of her ear and rolled under the table.

Lizzie crawled under the table and grabbed it, when she heard Charlie and Darcy.

"Will, why don't you dance? You've only danced with Caroline and you know that you're only leading her on." Charlie said watching Jane.

"I don't know any of the girls here, and besides their all boring." Darcy said. While unconsciously looking for a certain pair of amber eyes.

"Well Jane's sister is feisty, and she is kinda hot." Charlie said grinning at his serious friend.

"Elizabeth is not hot, or even close to the kind of girl I'd date!" Darcy said hotly.

"Well-well you remembered her name that has to mean something." Charlie said with a wink, heading over to Jane.

Lizzie was smarting at Darcy's evil comments, so she climbed out from under the table to confront this intolerable man-well boy.

"You freaking idiot what's your problem!" Lizzie said angrily.

Darcy jumped at the appearance of Lizzie coming out from under the table. "Well nothing besides that fact that I let Charlie convince me to come to this party, where I might add has no **pretty **girls." Darcy said putting emphasis on pretty.

"Well is that so?" Lizzie asked smarting.

"Yeah it is."

"Well since your so perfect why don't you prove it?" Lizzie challenged suddenly grinning madly.

"How?" Darcy asked confused at her change of mood.

"Well dance with me, no guy has ever been able to keep up with me, when I dance." Lizzie said knowing there was no way this moron could keep up with her.

"Okay, but let's make this a little more interesting." Darcy said suddenly grinning too.

"How?"

"A little bet might be in order." Darcy said knowing she would never agree to it, but then again he didn't know Lizzie.

"Like what?" Lizzie asked, suddenly suspicious.

"Okay, if I win you have to go to some guy's house knock on his window at midnight and sing to him. oh yeah and you can only be wearing a bikini." Darcy said slyly knowing there was no way she would agree.

"And if I win?" Lizzie asked interested.

"You name it."

"If I win you will go to Caroline Bingly's house knock on the door-Oh and tell Charlie to make sure she answers, be wearing only your boxers and confess your undying love for her." Lizzie said grinning evilly.

_How did she find out about Caroline? _Darcy asked himself. _Oh well I'll figure that out later._ Darcy though with a shrug. "Okay Elizabeth, you have your self a deal." Darcy said with a hidden smile.

"Well let's go Mr. Darcy." Lizzie said heading to the dance floor, with Darcy following behind her.

As Lizzie and Darcy walked on the dance floor, they began playing Kelly Clarkson's "Since you been gone"

"Okay Darcy you just copy every move I do." Lizzie said smiling

Darcy just nodded.

"_We started out friends."_ Lizzie twirled.

"_But it was all pretend." _Darcy copied

"_Since you been gone." _

Lizzie did a strange move of moving back and forth then spinning, and then Darcy copied it perfectly.

"_I even fell for that stupid love song."_

"_Since you been gone."_

Darcy continued to copy Lizzie perfectly.

"_Since you been gone,"_

"_I can breath for the first time,"_

"_I'm so movin on,"_

"_Thanks to you,"_

"_Since you been gone."_

Darcy was still coping Lizzie's every move when the song ended.

"Well, Darcy looks like you won." Lizzie said with a wink.

Will watched her for a moment, and then he decided. "Hey Lizzie would you dance one more dance with me?" he asked, before he could change his mind.

"You can't get enough of me eh?" Lizzie asked teasingly.

Darcy pretended to ignore this comment.

They began to play _"The Devil went down to Georgia"_

"_The Devi went down went down to Georgia…" _Darcy pulled Lizzie close and whispered in her ear "I love this song."

"_Looking for a soul to steal "_

"_Because He was in a bind "_

"_Because he was way behind" _

"_And he was willing"_

"_To make a deal" _

"_Then he came across a young man's soul"_

"_On fiddle and playing it hot."_

"_He jumped up on a hickory stump"_

"_And said boy let me tell you what."_

"_I bet you didn't know it but I'm a fiddle player too"_

"_And if care to take a dare I'll make a be with you"_

"_You may be a pretty good fiddle player, but give the devil his due"_

"_A fiddle of gold to get you're soul, to bet I'm better than you"_

"_The boy said my names Johnny and it my be a sin"_

"_But I'll take your bet your gonna regret I'm the best their's ever been."_

"_Johnny draw up you're bow and play you're fiddle hard"_

_Cause hell's broke loose in Georgia and the Devil deals the cards"_

"_And if you win you get this shiny fiddle made of gold and if you lose the devil"_

"_Get's you're soul!"_

Darcy held Lizzie closehe spun and dipped her.

Lizzie took all this in, thinking that he was better dancer than most boys, who were awkward and clumsy, he knew how to take the lead which Lizzie liked…a lot, but then she remembered what he said to Charlie and knew this was all for show.

"Did I make a deal with the Devil?" Lizzie whispered in his ear, after the song was over, but before Darcy could answer she was gone and he did not see her for the rest of the night.

**Okay what do you think I went ahead and threw in the dancing scene early because I think they need a little something going on, okay to answer a question I was asked and I'm sure some of you are wondering, Charlie's seventeen and a junior, Darcy's also seventeen and a junior, Caroline is sixteen and a sophomore, and Jane is sixteen and a sophomore. Okay and thank ya'll for the reviews.**

**Q.P **


	4. The first day of school

**Disclaimer; I do not own any of the Pride and Prejudice characters they belong to Jane Austin, but I do own Lizzie's homeroom teacher.**

After dancing with Darcy Lizzie just wanted to leave the party, so she went to look for Jane, when Lizzie found her she was in deep conversation with Charlie, and Lizzie knew how bad Jane liked Charlie.

So Lizzie told Charlotte she was going home and to tell Jane where she had gone.

Lizzie hurried down the dark path and headed home.

--------

Darcy had also left the party early he wanted to go home and crawl into bed, and forget all about that silly Elizabeth.

Even though Darcy was seventeen he acted as if he was older, he respected women he had one thing most boys had forgotten about, chivalry.

He knew that no matter how a lady insisted she could take care of herself they would always like the car door opened for them.

When Will walked into his house, his younger sister Georgiana came to greet him.

"Hey Will how was the party?" Georgiana asked leaning against the doorway.

"Okay." Will muttered, that's when he realized that Georgiana and Lizzie were the same age. "You're starting high school tomorrow aren't you?" Will asked although he already knew the answer.

"Uh duh." Georgiana said giving him a how could you forget I've only been talking about it forever look. "So dear Brother who did you meet that has you all duh?"

"Nobody." Darcy said crossing him arms over his chest, giving him the look of a child.

"How please don't tell me Caroline got her claws into you?" Georgiana asked horrified.

"Of course not, you know how I feel about her." Will said with a sigh.

"Well Will whoever she is you can let me know, and tell you if she's a nice girl." Georgiana said hugging him, and then heading upstairs.

Will's parents had died when he was twelve leaving him to take care of Georgiana, yeah they had a guardian Charlie's parents, but they had never really looked after Charlie much less Himself and Georgiana, so when they had moved Darcy convinced them to let him buy Georgiana and himself a house.

But what really messed with his head was the fact that Lizzie was his Sister's age, Georgiana would forever seem like a child in his eyes, Lizzie just acted older more mature which really warped Darcy's brain.

"I need sleep." Darcy said to the empty room heading upstairs, it never crossed his mind that Georgiana and Lizzie might become friends.

----------

"Lizzie," Jane called to the sleeping form of her younger sister. "It's time to get up."

"Leave me alone." Lizzie mumbled into her pillow.

"Jane just shrugged he shoulders and left, and then came back a few minutes later.

"Lizzie get up or I'll dump cold water on you." Jane said menacingly.

"You wouldn't dare." Lizzie mumbled.

Jane rolled her eyes, and dumped the ice water on Lizzie.

Lizzie jumped up with a yelp. "Y-your crazy." Lizzie stuttered.

"And I'll be crazy every morning, if you won't get up." Jane said leaving.

"Y-you stupid crazy cheerleader!" Lizzie yelled hurrying into the bathroom.

"Thank you honey." Jane said smiling heading downstairs.

Lizzie rolled her eyes at her sister's crazy antics.

The only thing that Lizzie was jealous of that Jane had was her ability to stay out to two in the morning, and still get up bright and early looking fresh faced and bright eyed..

After dressing and hurrying downstairs, Lizzie was no longer angry at her psycho sister; the reason for this was because Jane gave her a Cadbury chocolate bar.

"Lizzie," Jane said slyly.

"Yep?" Lizzie asked suspicious of her sister's sly smile.

"I noticed you dancing with Will Darcy." Jane commented.

"I'm surprised you noticed anything while looking in Charlie's deep brown eyes." Lizzie said trying hard to change the subject.

"Oh, shut up." Jane said wanting to smack Lizzie's arm, but Jane had always been a cautious driver, and wasn't about to change now.

"Besides Darcy is a jerk." Lizzie.

"A cute jerk." Jane said with a wink.

Lizzie just rolled her eyes, as Jane pulled into the school parking lot.

----------

Georgiana wandered through the halls looking for her homeroom, and failing miserably, she was about to give up when a short red-headed girl walked up.

"You lost?" She asked with a self conscious grin.

"You guessed it." Georgiana said with a sigh.

"What grade are you in? " the girl questioned.

"Ninth."

"Okay good you're in my grade, and what's your homeroom number?"

"Three-eleven."

"Honey, were homeroom buddies. And I was worried about not making any friends." she said speaking the last sentence more to herself than Georgiana.

"Come on we're going to be late." she said hurrying down the hall.

As Georgiana chased after her, she came to realize she like this girl, and hopefully they'd be friends.

When they reached their homeroom Georgiana was out of breath while the other girl wasn't even flushed.

"I-I'm Georgiana." she said out of breath.

"I'm Lizzie." she said taking a seat.

"How did you know where to find our homeroom?" Georgiana asked taking a seat beside Lizzie.

"It was easy, I asked my sister."

"What's her name?"

"Jane Bennet and she's a sophomore." Lizzie said leaning her chair back on its hind legs.

"Cool my brothers a junior."

But before Lizzie could ask his name the teacher came in, and the school year officially started,

**I'm pretty sure this is a longer chapter, anyway I decided that Lizzie needed a friend besides Charlotte so who better than Darcy's sister and if your wondering about when Lizzie's going to the dare Darcy challenged her to it's coming up soon.**

**Q.P **


	5. A kiss

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song she's unusually unusual, it belongs to Lonestar, I do not own any of the pride and prejudice people. thank you -**

Mrs. Whittaker was her name, helping kids learn grammar was her game, Mrs. Whittaker had never had teenager fail her class ever, except for William Darcy, and he had failed two years in a row.

It had really bothered her that a child-Well teenager that was that smart could not pass her class, which was until Elizabeth Bennet walked in.

In all her years of experience of watching love sick teenagers come in and out of her class, she had never seen someone's face light up like William Darcy's, and then tried to hide it.

Mrs. Whittaker turned to hide a smile from her students this romance was going to be interesting.

--------

Lizzie walked in her English class, it had been a week and Lizzie had adjusted to high school nicely. What she found was surprising; Darcy was sitting beside the only available desk.

"Darcy isn't this a freshman class?" Lizzie whispered confused.

"Yes." he said with a sigh.

"Well than why are you here?" Lizzie asked the idea that he had been held back never crossed her mind.

"I was held back." he muttered crossing his arms.

Lizzie knew better than to comment so she turned her attention back to class.

"Alright, since this is your first day back I'm going to make it easy, let's review adjectives." Mrs. Whittaker said smiling.

The whole class was in disbelief, an adjective was what you learned in middle school or elementary school, not high school.

"Okay." Mrs. Whittaker said clapping her hands together. "Let's start with Will over here."

Will sighed at being called on.

"Okay Will, Lizzie over here is the noun; give us a word to describe Lizzie."

_Airhead, _Darcy thought evilly, and then said aloud, "Unpredictable."

"Good. Now Lizzie give us one word to describe Will."

_Cold-hearted baboon,_ Lizzie thought with a smile. And then said aloud. "Mysterious."

"Good." Mrs. Whittaker said clapping her hands together.

-----------

English was Lizzie's last class of the day, so she hurried to find Jane.

"Lizzie I'm so sorry." Jane said apologetically after Lizzie had managed to find her outside the school gymnasium. "I have to stay after school for cheerleading practice."

"S okay." Lizzie said waving her hand to quiet Jane. "I'll see if I can get a ride with Georgiana." Lizzie said hurrying away.

She managed to catch her at the double doors, at the end of the school hallway. "Georgiana wait up." Lizzie called after her.

Georgiana slid to a walk. "Yeah." she called over her shoulder.

"Can I get a ride with you?" Lizzie asked falling in with her.

"Okay I don't think my brother will mind too much." Georgiana said thoughtfully.

"Cool." Lizzie said wondering who this mysterious brother of Georgiana's was.

-------

Darcy was hurrying to his car because he knew Georgiana would be waiting impatiently for him.

Darcy's car was a cool red Ford Mustang, and who you might ask was leaning against his car?

Elizabeth Bennet talking to his sister of all people.

"Hey Georgia, you ready to go." Will asked purposely ignoring Lizzie.

"Yep-Hey Will can my friend Lizzie ride with us?" Georgiana asked pointing at Lizzie.

"You and Elizabeth are friends." Will said more as a statement than a question.

"Yeah, you know each other?" Georgiana asked confused.

"Yes, we know each other and we danced a few dances at a party but that's all." Lizzie said to Georgiana, but directing the statement towards Will.

"Yes, she's right, and Lizzie is welcome to ride with us." Will said grudgingly.

Georgiana gave him a grateful smile as she climbed into the car.

As they rode down the road Will turned his radio to the local country music station.

"Darcy, I didn't guess you as the country music type." Lizzie said with a smile.

"What's wrong with country music?" Darcy asked defensively.

"Nothing, I'm a country music fan myself." Lizzie said with a shrug.

"So, about that dare, you know when I said a guy's house I actually meant your crush." Darcy said with an evil grin.

"What dare?" Georgiana asked.

"Well to make a long story short, I challenged Darcy dancing contest and he wanted to make it more interesting, so he bet that if he won I would have to go to some guys house in only a bikini knock on his window and sing some lucky guy a song."

Darcy blushed; he hadn't wanted his sister to know about the dare.

"Will, how could you." Georgiana scolded good naturedly.

Will pretended to ignore her scolding. "So Lizzie whaddaya say?" Will asked.

"Sounds good to me." Lizzie said with a shrug.

---------------

September went by in a flash and soon it was October, around the twenty-fifth was when Lizzie put her dare into action.

It was a cool windy night, and Lizzie was prepared she slipped on a pair of boys swim trunks over the bikini bottom and was wearing a purple bikini top.

"Guess I'm good to go." Lizzie to her reflection in the full length mirror.

She slipped out of the house quietly, she knew exactly where she was going, and Lizzie had made sure she knew the way backwards and forwards.

_Ooh, this going to be fun. _Lizzie thought with a smile.

When she reached the house she picked up a good sized rock in the driveway, and headed to what she knew was the right window.

-----------

Darcy was lying on his bed, flipping through the channels on his TV; he heard a loud BANG, BANG.

Will hurried to his window to see Elizabeth Bennet in a bikini and swim trunks.

"I said your crush." Darcy called down to her.

"Darlin, you are my new crush, so feel honored."

Darcy rolled his eyes at her.

Lizzie just smiled and began to sing in low husky voice.

"_She introduced herself as Amy…"_

"_Said call me Carolina for short…"_

"_I just moved three doors down so I wouldn't be the girl next door."_

"_And I knew the shoes she wasn't wearin fit her just right…"_

"_She said hey man did you know someone left your grass out in the yard all night?"_

Then Lizzie broke out into the chorus, and she sounded really good which surprised Darcy.

"_She's unusually unusual…"_

"_Absolutely unpredictable…"_

"_And that's beautiful to me."_

"_She has tattoo above her ankle…"_

"_Of trident submarine…"_

"_Said it symbolizes awesome powers…"_

"_Hidden deep within our dreams…"_

"_And her diamond eyes different colors held me captive in their light."_

"_And she said hey man did you know we used to be brothers…"_

"_In some past life?"_

Lizzie broke into the chorus once again then finished her song.

"_Some people may think she's strange…."_

"_A different cup of tea…"_

"_But she just does it for me."_

Lizzie finished with a grin. "Hey Darcy whaddya think?" Lizzie called to him.

_How on earth did she know that's my favorite song? _Darcy asked himself in shock. Then answered her. "It was okay though I didn't appreciate you waking the whole neighborhood." Darcy said determined to be scrooge like.

Lizzie just rolled her eyes at him and headed towards the road.

"Hey wait I'll walk you home." Darcy called rushing to grab head downstairs and grab his coat.

Lizzie was heading down the sidewalk when Darcy fell into step with her.

Neither one said anything for a while, and then Darcy broke the silence.

"Who did you know that's my favorite song?" Darcy asked quietly.

"I didn't, I always felt a connection with that song you know." Lizzie said looking him in his eyes, that's when she noticed what a beautiful blue-gray they were. "You have pretty eyes." Lizzie said suddenly.

"Yeah I see the connection, you're really random."

Lizzie blushed when it hit her she told Darcy that he had pretty eyes.

"O look your face is turning as red as your hair." Darcy pointed out to her, which made Lizzie's face only turn redder.

'Thanks a lot." Lizzie said shivering in the cold.

"Here's my jacket." Darcy said putting his coat on her shoulders.

Lizzie took in the warmth. "Thanks."

"It's partly my fault you're out here…" Darcy dropped off.

"Don't worry about." Lizzie said smiling at him.

That's when they both realized they were at her house.

"Look I'm sorry about bothering, but the truth is and you had better not tell anyone, I don't know any guys that well and I somehow figured you wouldn't mind…" Lizzie said dropping off.

Darcy lifted her chin so she would look her in the eyes. "I didn't mind." Darcy said and that's when he kissed her.

Lizzie was tense at first then she relaxed, taking in the feeling of being close to someone.

When he was done Lizzie ran inside not wanting to think about what had just happened.

It wasn't until much later Lizzie realized she still had his jacket.

**Okay a kiss what do you think? Okay I'm going to tell what's going on with Jane and Charlie soon, this was mainly Lizzie and Darcy, so tell me what ya think!**

**Love always**

**Q.P **


	6. Our mysterious Darcy

Jane was dressing in excitement this was her first official date with Charlie, and she knew this going to be special.

Then Lizzie burst into Jane's room flushed and half dressed with a boy's jacket on.

"Okay what crazy half cooked scheme have you gotten into?" Jane asked laughing at disheveled Lizzie, Jane had never seen her sister looking so undone.

"Never mind, about that I just got my first kiss!" Lizzie exclaimed.

"Who was the lucky guy?"

"That's just it; he doesn't like me, so why the heck did he kiss me?" Lizzie asked herself, while pacing the floor.

"Well I could probably tell you why, if you would give me a name." Jane said slightly annoyed.

Lizzie stopped pacing at looked Jane. "Swear you won't tell." Lizzie said seriously.

"Look, the only reason I want know is because I have never seen you become this agitated by anyone." Jane said holding her hands up, in a gesture of innocence.

"Swear." Lizzie growled.

"Okay I swear." Jane said hiding a giggle.

"Will Darcy." Lizzie said primly, expecting Jane to be shocked.

"I'm not surprised." Jane said turning her attention to putting on makeup.

"Huh." Lizzie said in disbelief.

"You really have no idea do you? Look if you could only see how he looks at you and tries to hide it." Jane said finishing up. "And I suppose that's Will's jacket?" Jane asked pointing to the black hoodie around Lizzie's shoulders.

"Oh my gosh, I forgot to give him his jacket." Lizzie said looking even more flustered.

"Give it back Monday." Jane said shrugging.

That's when Lizzie got an idea a wonderful-Awful idea. "Yeah Jane I'll give it to Monday." Lizzie said with an evil grin.

"Lizzie don't you be mean to that boy." Jane said warningly.

"Yes mother, and have a nice date." Lizzie said running out of her sister's room.

Jane rolled her eyes at her sister's retreating figure.

---------------

Darcy had a long walk to think about why he kissed Lizzie.

_Uh, _he thought. _Why did I do that, maybe because she looked so cute? _He thought miserably.

_But she's only Georgiana's age, it's not my fault she seduced me with that song. _Darcy thought angrily, and then sighed. _Who am I kidding it was all me, but that was just a kiss doesn't mean we're going out or anything. _

Subconsciously Will had already made up his mind to avoid Lizzie like the plague, little did he know what Lizzie was planning to do was going to make it very hard to avoid her.

------------

"Hey Jane." Charlie said giving her a peck on the cheek, as she climbed in the car.

"Hey, Charlie." Jane said distractedly.

"What is it?" Charlie asked immediately sensing something was wrong.

"It's Will; would you say he's a good guy?" Jane asked worriedly.

"Yeah, he's a real gentleman, but why do you want to know about Will?"

"He kissed Lizzie."

"What, no way." Charlie said surprised.

"Why, is my sister not good enough for rich Will Darcy?" Jane asked defensively.

"No nothing like that, look I'm going to tell you a story. Promise you won't repeat it." Charlie said seriously.

Jane nodded.

"Okay it's like this, we lived in New York before we came here, well Will met this girl and she was everything he had been dreaming of.

So they began to date, and Will was absolutely in love with her, and everyone was sure that she was in love with him too; we even figured he would marry her one day.

Then one day Will went out of town to visit some friends, when he came back the first place he went to was her house of course, she had given him a key to her apartment after they had been dating a few months, so Will walked in on her and another guy, messing around, Will didn't say anything he left the key and walked out, he was depressed for months after that, so when my parents decided to move here it was a big relief on everyone, but Will is very emotional though he tries to hide it he has never gotten over her." Charlie said finishing his story with sigh.

"I feel so sorry for him." Jane whispered sympathetically.

"Yeah, but maybe Lizzie is what he needs." Charlie said quietly.

"I hope so." Jane said kissing Charlie.

**Okay what will happen will Lizzie plan ruin in chance of a relationship with Darcy, will Darcy's ex flame show up? The only way to find out is to review, -.**

**Q.P **


	7. we meet someone new

Lizzie could hardly wait to put her plan into action, if Darcy wanted to kiss that was okay, but it didn't mean there wouldn't be a price to pay.

Lizzie looked around the school lunch room, looking for a pair of amazing blue eyes, and their he was the only guy in all of Lizzie's teenage life that had ever managed to make Lizzie unnerved and for that he would pay.

Lizzie walked up to Darcy Nonchalantly, she almost stopped when she saw him look at her, and turned around and forget all about the plan, but then she saw him whisperer to one of his buddies, then he pointed at her and laughed.

That was all Lizzie needed to get her drive back, no one ever and I mean ever made fun of Elizabeth Bennet and got away with it.

"Oh Will." Lizzie said sweetly, walking up to his lunch table.

"Hey girlie Will here doesn't like you." one of his buddies called.

"Is that so?" Lizzie asked with a smirk.

"Yeah." he said.

"Well Darcy I guess your not going to tell them about our wonderful night together." Lizzie said evilly.

Will pretended to ignore her.

"Hey look, probably dreamed that you went out with Will." another one of his buddies called.

By this time most girls would have lost there nerve and forgotten all about the joke, but Lizzie was not most girls and she was not about cry over Will Darcy.

"Yeah maybe I did." Lizzie said pretending to consider the idea. She turned like she was going to leave. "Oh and maybe I didn't." Lizzie said tossing Darcy his coat.

She gave Darcy's buddies a wink and said. "Darcy if you got a problem with me, don't hide behind your friends, it makes you a coward." and with that she was gone.

Needless to say, everyone in the lunch room noticed Darcy giving Lizzie the silent treatment, and the way she showed him up, rumors were going for weeks after that.

----------

October faded into November and November faded into December, Darcy ignored Lizzie and Lizzie was fine with that, when Lizzie came over to study with Georgiana, Will would leave and would not return until hours after she left.

--------

Lizzie was in her room messaging Charlotte, when Jane burst in breathless.

"Lizzie, Charlie's having a Christmas party and we're invited!" Jane said excitedly.

"Is Darcy going to be there?" Lizzie asked in a dull voice, while continuing to message Charlotte.

"You know he is." Jane said sighing; she thought this feud with Will was getting ridicules. "Look Lizzie let's put it this way, if Will was at one of your favorites stores, would you turn around and leave just because Will was there?"

"Yes."

"Please Lizzie for me. It's going to be a big party you probably won't even see Will." Jane said dropping down on her needs pleading.

"Okay, I won't let Darcy scare me from going out to have fun." Lizzie said pulling Jane off her knees.

"Great it's tonight at six." Jane said quickly.

"Tonight?" Lizzie asked in disbelief.

"Yeah-Uh I wanted to ask you at the last minute, so you couldn't change your mind." Jane said sheepishly.

Lizzie rolled her eyes_. Typical Jane._ Lizzie thought with a smile.

"Okay I better go and get dressed." Jane said leaving the room.

Lizzie finished her conversation with Charlotte, and then went and got ready.

Lizzie was planning to knock Darcy's socks off, so put on silver liquid eye shadow, and lined her bottom lashes with black eyeliner, she then put on a black sweater dress, with white leggings under it, and tan fur covered uggs.

Lizzie turned around in the mirror liking what she saw, then Jane came in, she was wearing a white bell sleeved dress, with knee high black boots, Jane looked like an angel.

"Whoo, Charlie is in for a surprise tonight." Lizzie said grinning.

"Oh shut up." Jane said with a playful smack. "And Darcy's gonna eat his socks." Jane said with a smile.

"Just what I want." Lizzie said rubbing her hands together like an evil villain.

Jane just laughed at her crazy sister as they headed downstairs to leave.

--------

"Please Will." Georgiana whined.

"Why?" Will asked annoyed.

"Because all my friends are going to be there."

_Including Elizabeth. _Darcy thought with a sigh. He had put a lot of work into ignoring Lizzie it wasn't exactly easy, considering what she had done to him in the school lunch room, after that rumors had been spread like wild fire, with Darcy always being the bad guy.

But it wasn't like he didn't deserve it, everyone had seen how he had treated Lizzie, and she of course put him in his place.

Even though he avoided her, he could never forget her, considering she was in his dreams almost every night, but when he wasn't dreaming about Lizzie it was the other Woman the one who had torn his heart in to pieces, _Jolene Wickem. _Will had tried to forget her but she was someone you never forgot.

_That's it. _Will thought. _Women are all trouble._

"Please Will." Georgiana whined pulling him out of his pondering.

_Especially my sister. _Will though with a sigh as he agreed to go to Charlie's stupid party.

_----------_

Jane and Lizzie arrived at Charlie's party, to see half of a Shady oaks student body on the dance floor, dancing to a Keith Urban song.

Which Lizzie appreciated a lot, Lizzie enjoyed country music, but most teenagers thought it was for old people, which annoyed Lizzie to no end, and since she was a proud country music listener she was teased a lot for it, but she just ignored the teasing and stayed true to herself.

Jane saw Charlie and was left, of course and Lizzie was left standing by herself, and then Georgiana came up.

"Guess what?" Georgiana said excitedly.

"What?" Lizzie asked excited to see her friend.

"There's a new girl starting our school after holiday break, and she's here."

"What's her name?" Lizzie asked curious.

"Jolene Wickem."

"Do you know her?" Lizzie asked.

"I don't think so, but her name sounds familiar." Georgiana said thoughtfully.

"Well don't worry about it." Lizzie said pulling her friend to the dance floor.

**Oooo Jack Wickem turned into Jolene Wickem, I decided that Lizzie needed a little less trouble, and Darcy needs a little more, anyway tell m what you think about what Lizzie did to Darcy, I got the idea from one of my reviewers and I thank them a lot, oh and suggestions for story are welcomed.**

**Q.P - **


	8. A secret

Darcy's heart was beating too fast, you could hear the blood pumping in his ears and all he could think was it's not possible, how could Jolene Wickem be here, she used to be his everything, he even still dreamt about her, when he was not dreaming about Lizzie.

Darcy started to feel like a caged animal, he had to get away from these bright lights and this noise, and then he caught sight of her Jolene Wickem.

She was tall and thin, with long hair the color of ebony that fell into a straight waterfall down her back, she had emerald green eyes and a crest worthy smile, she was the girl you loved to hate and every girl in the room was jealous of her except for one.

Elizabeth Bennet, she was not intimidated by this beauty queen, not at all.

Lizzie was one of the first to walk up and greet her. "Hey, I'm Lizzie." she said with an easy grin.

"I'm Jolene." she said with a sniff, looking at Lizzie's outfit critically.

"Yeah, so what do you think about are little town so far?"

"It's far too small, I prefer New York." Jolene said snootily.

"Hmm, well that's too bad, considering we don't want you here any more than you want to be here." Lizzie said with a turn of the heel, marching off to find someone to talk to.

Jolene was in shock, no one had ever spoke to her that way before, everyone was usually enamored with her beauty, and no short, hick town , redhead was going to change that. "This is war." Jolene mumbled under her breath.

----------

Lizzie had hurried out of the room and into the hallway, wanting to be alone for a little while she had, had enough of the noise and stuff.

Lizzie hurried down the dimly lighted hallway; she started opening random doors looking for a closet to sit down in.

She had come to the end of the hallway finally finding what she was looking for, Lizzie opened the door quietly and walked in shutting it behind her it wasn't until after she had shut the door Lizzie notice someone else was in there.

"Darcy?" Lizzie whispered.

"Yep, it's me." he said with a sigh.

"Well I'll leave then, I don't want to contaminate you with my presence." Lizzie said sarcastically, while trying to open the door, but it wouldn't open. "It's stuck." Lizzie muttered.

"Here let me try." Darcy said trying to open it, but it still wouldn't budge.

"Got a cell phone?" Lizzie asked sitting down on the carpeted floor.

Darcy shook his head.

"I'm stuck in here with my arch enemy." Lizzie said with a sigh.

Darcy sat across from her, the closet was spacious enough to keep them from suffocating but not spacious enough to ignore each other.

"So Darcy my worst enemy since Paris Hilton, what brings you to this lovely closet?" Lizzie said sarcastically.

"Girl trouble." he mumbled.

"Which girl?" Lizzie asked curious as to what girl had Darcy down in the gutter.

"More like girls and I can't tell you who they are." Darcy said with a sigh.

"Anyone I know?" Lizzie asked even more curious.

"Oh yeah you know one of them very well, but the other not so much."

"Well, my dear friend tell me about the one I don't know."

Darcy shook his head.

"I'll already know who one of them is." Lizzie said bluffing, hoping that Darcy would fall for it.

Will's head shot up. "How could you know about Jolene?" He roared.

Lizzie chuckled. "Because you just told me."

Will almost let a smile break loose across his face, but he managed to contain it just in time.

"Darcy she's just your type." Lizzie said looking at her fingernails which were painted lime-green by the way.

"What type's that?' he mumbled head in his hands.

"All looks and no personality." Lizzie said teasingly.

"Sometimes I wonder if you have too much of one." he mumbled.

This cut Lizzie to the soul, she had dealt with criticism her whole life about being to happy and too crazy and too everything else, which annoyed her to the very core, but this time she did not get angry or even try to get even, she slowly started to cry, but not to where Darcy could hear her, she just let the tears roll down her cheeks.

Soon she was so exhausted from crying she fell into a restless sleep, that's when Darcy noticed the tear stains on her cheeks, and he realized what he had done, in his own self-centeredness he had tore her down to where Elizabeth Bennet was crying.

And mind you this was big deal Lizzie hardly ever cried, the only time that she could remember was when her granny moved to India.

Lizzie shivered in her sleep the room had gotten chilly, Will put his coat around Lizzie gently and began to whisper.

"I'm sorry." Will whispered in her ear, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. "Lizzie" he whispered.

"You're the girl I dream about," he whispered into her ear softly, then he began to cry because he realized what a self centered jerk he was, and it hurt him to know what he did to Lizzie.

He slid back to his side of the closet, and began to cry.

------------------

Lizzie woke a few minutes later to see Will crying and his coat around her, Lizzie did not know what had happened since she had fell asleep, but she hurried over to Will's side wrapped her arms around him and began to comfort him.

------------------

Will had been so caught up in his thoughts that he almost didn't notice Lizzie wrapping her arms around him.

He turned to look her in the eyes, he saw so much pain in those amber eyes, from what he did not know, but he knew he was seeing a side of Lizzie no one had ever seen, just like she was seeing a side of him no one had ever seen.

That's when he kissed her it was soft and sweet, not lust filled or too passionate, it was almost like a kiss between children.

When he was done he looked into her eyes and saw tears trickling down her cheek.

"What's wrong?" Darcy asked concerned.

"I've never let anyone touch me or kiss me." Lizzie said softly. "You're the first."

"Why?" he asked confused.

"Because I don't trust anyone, I don't like to be touched because I was molested when I was little." Lizzie said bluntly a hardness creeping up in her eyes.

"Who was it?" Will asked concerned.

"A boy who was older than me." Lizzie said turning her head so she didn't have to look into his eyes.

"Have you ever told anyone?"

"My Granny and you that's all." Lizzie said wrapping her arms around herself.

That's when Will knew it wasn't time for words or kisses; he just wrapped his arms around her and let her cry.

Soon they were both asleep, they were found the next morning wrapped in each others arms, by Charlie's parent's housecleaner.

**Oooh thrilling Darcy found out something about Lizzie that was a big secret and why she's scared of felling anything for him. So tell me what you think.**

**Q.P **


	9. A little fluff

Lizzie was ultimately happy, Darcy and she were officially a couple and she was ecstatic.

It had been three days after they were locked in the closet together, and after what had happened in that closet Lizzie knew he was the guy for her.

He had asked her out tonight, and Lizzie could tell it was something serious by the tone of his voice, and she was scared he was going to tell her that he couldn't be with a girl like her.

And mind you she wasn't insecure just nervous, she never had a boyfriend before and she was kind of winging it when it came to how to act.

Lizzie added a touch of lip gloss as Darcy pulled in the driveway.

"Have good time." Mr. Bennet called from his study, as Lizzie walked by.

Lizzie walked in the study to give her dad a kiss on the cheek, Mr. Bennet had always been easy going and wasn't to worried about Lizzie going out on a date, he trusted her he knew that she wouldn't let it go too far.

"Bye Daddy." Lizzie said giving him a kiss and a hug.

"Have a good time honey, oh and by the way you look nice." he said with a wink.

Lizzie left the study with a smile, and headed outside to Darcy's car and the serious conversation he wanted to have with her.

---------------------

They started off the date with small talk such as "How are you." and blah, blah, blah, but both of them underneath the cover of normal conversation, until a not so normal subject would come up.

The mysterious subject came up after they had finished eating at a place called Ellie's Diner.

"Uh Lizzie." Darcy said quietly.

"Yeah?" Lizzie whispered.

"I have to tell you about my ex girlfriend." Darcy said nervous, about bring the subject of an ex girlfriend, he knew how particular girls were about that stuff.

Lizzie nodded her go ahead.

"Yeah…uh, do you know Jolene Wickem?"

"Yeah, you mention she was one of the girls giving you trouble." Lizzie said almost carelessly.

"Well she's my ex, and I never quite got over he until you came along." Darcy said, not looking Lizzie in the eyes.

"It's okay; you can tell me what happened." Lizzie urged.

"Well-you see before I moved here I lived in New York, with Charlie and them of course, so we all went to private school together, and that's where I met Jolene, who was probably the most beautiful girl in the whole school, and she seem to like me too, so we began to date, and soon I was in love with her.

I'm sorry to say I was so caught up by her looks and charm that I didn't notice all her flaws in my eyes she was perfect, and Charlie even tried to warn me about her, but I blew him off saying he was jealous of what me and Jolene had.

Well one week I went out of town to visit some friends, anyway Jolene had given me a key to her apartment, which her parents had bought her because they didn't want to deal with her.

So when I came back into to town I wanted to see Jolene because I had missed her like crazy.

So I walked in on her and some boy from another school, all over each other, they were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't even notice me, watching, my heart felt like it had shattered in a million pieces.

I walked out leaving the key where she could find it, Jolene called me the next day asking what was going on, I didn't tell her what I saw only that I was done with her, and hung up, it was the last time I had seen her until yesterday." Darcy said finishing his story with sigh.

"Poor, Darcy." Lizzie said gently wrapping her arms around him. And then asked. "You're still not quite over her are you?"

Darcy looked up at her not quite sure if he should tell her the truth.

"Its okay, Will I can see it in your eyes when you talk about, her she was your first love and you're not going to get over her like that." Lizzie said snapping her fingers for emphasis.

"You're right I'm not exactly over her, but I'm not in love with her anymore either." Will said with a sigh.

"I understand." Lizzie said with smile. Then said. "Let's go I have someplace to show you, but you're going to have to let me drive." Lizzie said with a grin.

"But you don't have you're license." Will said looking at her like she was crazy.

"Poor Darcy." Lizzie said with a shake of her head. "You haven't been in the south very long, most people that drive around here are underage." Lizzie said with an evil grin.

Darcy sighed. "Okay, but if we get caught you're taking the blame."

"Yes sir." Lizzie said with a mocked salute.

Darcy sighed he had no idea what he had just got himself into.

---------------

He was surprised Lizzie drove much better than many adults who had, had their license for many years.

"Where did you learn how to drive?" he asked.

"My Granny, she always looked out for me." Lizzie said sadly.

"What happened to her?"

"She moved to India."

They were silent the rest of the drive.

Darcy was surprised when Lizzie pulled up to building with a cross out front.

"What is this place?" Darcy whispered.

"My church." Lizzie said happily.

"I didn't know you were religious." Darcy said shocked at this sudden revelation.

"I'm not, Christianity is not a religion." Lizzie said climbing out of the car.

Darcy could not think of a response, so he just followed her to a door on the side of the building.

Before she went through the door Lizzie turned to him a serious expression on her face. "Be quiet their having classes, I'm going to show you my safe place."

Darcy just nodded, and followed her down the hallway to dark room, she then lead him to a dark corner.

Lizzie sat down with a sigh. And began to speak. "So many things have happened in this room, it's where me and my friends can talk without fear you know." Lizzie said softly.

"Yeah kind of." Darcy said sitting cross legged beside Lizzie.

Lizzie turned to look him in his gorgeous eyes. "You'll keep this place a secret won't you?" Lizzie asked.

"Of course." Darcy whispered pulling her into a kiss.

Lizzie let him kiss her for a few moments then pulled away. "Will."

"Yeah." he whispered.

"You're the only person I trust." Lizzie said almost too softly. "You won't let me down, will you?"

"Of course not." he said getting on his feet. "We had better leave, it's getting late." He said abruptly, and Lizzie knew she was getting too sentimental on him.

"Darcy." she said with a grin.

"Yeah?"

"Race you to the car." Lizzie said running down the hall like a maniac.

**----------------**

After Darcy dropped Lizzie off at her house, he was in pure ecstasy, he had found him a girl who knew that he still had feelings for his ex and didn't care she understood.

He felt as if he could tell Lizzie everything and she would understand she was so accepting that's what he loved about her.

Darcy enter his house to Georgiana sitting on the couch tears streaming down her cheeks.

"What's wrong?' Will asked wondering why his sister was crying.

"C-Charlie told me to tell that he'll tell you tomorrow." Georgiana said heading up to her room without another word, Darcy suddenly felt very worried.

_What could be going on? _He asked himself. Well he would have to wait until tomorrow.

**A bunch of fluff, which I'm sure you love, but what happens next you're going to hate me for, so forgive me ahead of time, and no nobody's died so don't worry, but the only way to find out is to review. **

**Q.P **


	10. Drama rama

Darcy woke to Charlie knocking on his bedroom door. "Will." he called sadly.

"Come in." Darcy mumbled half awake, and then he remembered Georgiana crying last nigh in a pitiful fashion.

Charlie walked in his normally cheerful face a picture of depression. "Will, I have bad news."

"What?" he asked impatiently.

"My parents have suddenly decided they want to move to England, and since you're under their care until you eighteen, you and I we have to move with them." Charlie said a note of pure grief in his voice.

"B-but what about Jane." Darcy choked out.

"I'm breaking up with her." Charlie said softly.

Darcy mind shifted to all the good things that had happened, since he had moved to this town, especially Lizzie she was the best thing that had happened to him, she understood him better than anyone else, and she cared for him, with Lizzie Darcy could be vulnerable, and he had promised her he would never let her down, she trusted him.

And he was being forced to move, halfway across the world. "Why?" he asked softly.

"My parents decided that they had enough of this little town and preferred living abroad."

"No." Darcy said mournfully "I have to talk to Lizzie." he said more to himself than Charlie.

"Darcy you had better start packing, we're leaving in a week's time." Charlie said quietly as he left.

That's when Will made up his mind, he could not face Lizzie, so he sent an email breaking it off with her, and Charlie followed his lead and sent Jane a similar one.

---------------------

One week later at four-fifteen AM, Jane and Lizzie received emails, Lizzie found hers first and it read like this.

**Lizzie, I'm moving today, to another country, and since there is no way you and I could keep up such a long distance relationship, I'm breaking it off with you hopefully you'll understand. **

**Will Darcy.**

"Oh I understand perfectly Darcy." Lizzie whispered. "You played me for a fool." Lizzie whispered her heart shattering in a million pieces.

_I'll never ever forgive Will Darcy! _Lizzie thought with a finality that was almost scary.

But Jane on the other hand took it harder than Lizzie ever would, if it wouldn't have been for school Jane wouldn't have even left the house, but she had to.

So Jane and Lizzie put on their pretend happy faces and finished out the school year with broken hearts, that seemed would never heal.

------------------

It had been six months since Charlie and Will left, when Jane decided she could on longer stay in any longer so when an opportunity came for her to leave Jane took it without a single hesitation, the only hard thing was for her to Lizzie.

Lizzie was in her room the radio blaring loudly all through the house, when Jane burst in.

"Lizzie." she said happily.

"Yes, sister dearest." Lizzie called.

"I'm going with Aunt Doreen and Uncle Albert to New England for the summer." Jane said excitedly.

"Oh, Jane that's wonderful." Lizzie said pulling Jane into a hug; she knew how bad Jane needed to getaway from the memories of Charlie, something Lizzie wished she could do about Darcy.

"I know."

"So when are you leaving?" Lizzie asked turning the radio down so she could hear.

"Tomorrow." Jane said flopping down on Lizzie's bed.

Lizzie nodded. "So have you started packing?" Lizzie asking teasingly knowing full and well that Jane had not even began to pack.

Jane got a look of surprise. "Oh-no I haven't even started." Jane said hurrying out of the room.

Lizzie laughed a bitter sweet laugh only wishing she could getaway too.

**Short chapter I know, but it had a bunch of drama, and Darcy will return soon, so have no fear Darcy's here or there whatever. So tell me what you think.**

Q.P


	11. a trip

The next day Lizzie watched Jane leave with tears in her eyes, she would miss Jane like crazy, they had never been apart for so long it was killing Lizzie, first Darcy and Georgiana, now Jane it seemed like everyone one she knew and loved was discovering before her very eyes.

After watching Jane's car until it disappeared in the distance, Lizzie decided to call a friend she hadn't spoke to in a very long time.

"Uh….is Lindy, there?" Lizzie asked calling a girl she hadn't seen since she had started high school.

"This is she."

"Oh-Lindy it's Lizzie." she said excitedly.

"Lizzie! Long time no see whatcha been up to?" Lindy asked excited to here from her friend.

"A lot…Hey can you meet me at the church?" Lizzie asked quietly.

"Yeah, in thirty minuets?"

"Sounds great." Lizzie said happily.

As she hurried to change out of her pajamas and into some normal clothes, Lizzie began to think about her friend, she hadn't seen her since before school started, because Lindy was a grade behind Lizzie and therefore in middle school.

During the past year she and Lindy had gotten close real close they told each other everything, then they slowly drifted apart neither was to blame it was just one of those things that happens.

----------------------------------

Lizzie hurried to the Sunday school room, she hadn't been here since that night with Darcy, and it almost made Lizzie start tearing up.

When she walked in there was Lindy, sitting on the floor Indian style.

Lindy was a short and athletically built like Lizzie, she had long pale blonde hair and green eyes, also she had very pale skin too, and altogether she was really pretty.

"Hey." she said with a grin.

"Hi."

"So what's up with your life?" Lindy asked.

Lizzie sat down with a sigh and began to tell her the whole story, beginning with when she met Darcy.

--------------------

"Whoa." Lindy said after Lizzie had finished.

"Yeah I know." Lizzie said rubbing the back of her head with a sheepish grin. "Hey do you want to go get a bite to eat I'm starving."

Lindy shrugged. "Sure."

As they walked into the restaurant, Lizzie saw Jolene, ever since the Christmas party Jolene tried making Lizzie's life a living heck, Lizzie has just shrugged it off.

"Oh-hi Elizabeth." Jolene said snottily.

"Oh-my gosh Jolene your snob is showing." Lizzie said sarcastically.

"Well I guess you won't get to hear the wonderful news."

"Queen Jolene please give me the wonderful news, you're moving to Mars perhaps?" Lizzie said enjoying annoying Jolene.

She just rolled her eyes and continued with her story. "Anyway I'm going to see Catherine De Burg." Jolene stated as if Lizzie was supposed to be in awe.

"And how does this affect me?" Lizzie asked confused, the name Catherine De Burg sounded familiar, but Lizzie wasn't sure where she had heard it.

"Because, she is a Duchess, and by the way she is Will's Aunt, also Will's going to be there same time as me." Jolene said snootily.

"And I suppose, your expecting Will to fall over you and your going to hookup or some such thing. Correct?" Lizzie asked trying to hide her feelings at the mention of Will Darcy.

Jolene just rolled her eyes and stomped off.

"Nice girl." Lindy commented sarcastically.

Lizzie laughed and grabbed Lindy by the arm to find a booth.

----------------------------------

That night Lizzie asked Lindy to spend the night, and she agreed. Lindy and Lizzie had just popped in a DVD when Lizzie's cell phone went off.

"Hello?" Lizzie asked.

"Lizzie it's your granny."

"Granny!" Lizzie shouted happily.

"Yeah, honey I was wondering if you would like to come visit Europe with me this summer?"

"Yes of course." Lizzie said excitedly.

"Okay, yes and you can bring a friend." her Granma said laughingly.

"Thank you." Lizzie said she knew who exactly she would bring.

"Now please put your father on the phone so I can tell him all the details."

Lizzie called her father into the living room. "It's granny."

Lizzie did not wait around to listen to what her father would say; she had to ask Lindy if she wanted to come with them.

"Lindy!" Lizzie called excitedly.

"What?" she asked through a mouth full of popcorn.

"Whaddya think about going to Europe with me?" Lizzie asked happily.

Lindy jumped up and grabbed Lizzie by the shoulders. "Are you serious?"

"Duh." Lizzie said grinning like an idiot.

"Yeah I want to go, but you'll have to convince my parents." Lindy said her excitement quickly fading.

"Ah, don't worry I'll have my Dad talk to them." Lizzie said with a wave of her hand.

Lindy nodded. Then Mr. Bennet came in. "Well Lizzie it looks like your going to Europe." he said handing Lizzie her cell phone.

"Great. Uh Dad when do we leave?"

"In a week."

"And Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you talk to Lindy's parents about her going with us?"

"Sure honey I'll talk to them now."

Needless to say both Lindy and Lizzie were hanging on to him like leeches trying to hear both sides of the conversation.

"Unh." Mr. Bennet said with a nod of his head.

"Of course, and yes they'll be well chaperoned."

"Unh. Okay I'll tell her."

Mr. Bennet turned to the girls' eager faces with a solemn expression. "Lindy your parents said they would be happy for you to go." he said his face breaking into a huge smile.

"Yay!" Lizzie and Lindy screamed at the same time then they grabbed each other by the shoulders and started to dance.

That night neither girl a wink of sleep.

**Okay sorry for the long delay, writers block and the holidays equals trouble, but it's all over so tell me what you think about Lindy, and I swear Darcy will be in the next chapter.**

**Q.P **


	12. he's back

The trouble all started when Lizzie found out that the part of Europe they were going to was England, and we all know that's where Darcy is.

And then you would say well England is a pretty big place, I mean what's the chance of Lizzie Darcy so she shouldn't be bummed, and normally I would agree with you, well-except that her grandmother informed Lizzie and Lindy that they would be staying with a good friend of hers, whose name is Duchess Catharine De Bourg.

And that's when Lizzie felt bummed, after awhile Lindy an eternal optimist convinced Lizzie there was a good chance, she would never see Darcy he would probably be out partying at night and sleeping through the day, and somehow Lizzie believed her.

When they reached Catharine De Bourg's lovely estate, turns out Lizzie, Lindy and Lizzie's grandma would be staying in a white two story house, next door to the main house, this made Lizzie happy because she probably have a better chance of not seeing Darcy.

Lizzie and Lindy were informed that they would be dining in the main house, for supper. When Lizzie heard this she felt awful, tonight she would see Mr. Will Darcy, the man who broke her hear into a million pieces.

Then Lindy had a wonderful idea why don't they call Georgiana and go get their hair done and do some shopping so tonight, Darcy would get a run for his money.

Lizzie agreed even though those that phrase did not exactly apply to Lizzie predicament.

"Oh Lizzie!" Georgiana screamed wrapping Lizzie in a huge bear hug. Lizzie had finally summoned up the courage to go to the big house with Lindy of course, to put Lindy's plan into action.

"Hey who's your friend?" she asked.

"This is Lindy."

"Hey Lindy, I'm Georgiana."

"Whassup." Lindy said with a grin.

"Nothin but the ceiling." Georgiana said with a grin.

"Okay girls." Lizzie said with a smile, glad that Georgiana and Lindy liked each other. "Lindy thinks that we should go get our hair done and go shopping and stuff. Whaddya think?"

"Good plan." Georgiana said with a shrug. "And I know some good places."

So that's how Lizzie, Georgiana and Lindy found themselves at trendy beauty shop getting their hair done.

While Lindy and Georgiana went with the regular trim and style, Lizzie the ever extremist, went and got herself extensions, and blunt cut bangs and if that was not crazy enough she went and had them put one black streak in the front of her hair, and I swear to you if it was any one but Lizzie they could not have pulled it off.

"Ooh Lizzie looking good." Georgiana and Lindy said together in a sing-song voice.

"Ya think?" Lizzie said spinning around.

"Well he certainly thinks so." Lindy said pointing to a tall guy with wavy blonde hair.

Lizzie ignored that and said. "Hey girls time to go shopping."

------------------------------------

Two hours and three energy drinks later. Lizzie, Lindy and Georgiana made their way back to Georgiana's house to get dressed for dinner.

"Hey you and Lindy can use the shower if you need to." Georgiana said thoughtfully.

"What are you trying to say?" Lindy asked teasingly.

"Uh-nothing." Georgiana said with a grin.

"Hey I really do need to take a shower." Lizzie said.

"S all yours."

"Where's it at?" Lizzie asked.

"Right down the hall." Georgiana said with a wave of hand.

Lizzie nodded and made her way down the hall.

After taking a shower Lizzie realized that she forgot her clothes. Great I'll have to go down the hall in a towel.

Lizzie opened the door a crack and looked up and down the hall, no one to be seen.

"Good." Lizzie sighed and made her way down the hall towards Georgiana's room.

When she was three-fourths of the way she heard a familiar voice. "Hey wait." It called out.

Lizzie turned around slowly, and there was Darcy in all his heartbreaker glory.

"Uh hey Darcy." Lizzie said with an embarrassed grin.

"Lizzie?" he asked in disbelief.

"The one and only." Lizzie said angrily.

Darcy could not believe his eyes he had though he would never see her again, and yet here she was looking better than ever, especially in that towel. "Well how's life?"

"Well considering I had my heartbroken, and ripped out of my chest? Fine just fine!' Lizzie said with a turn of her heel and stomped back to Georgiana's room.

-------------------------------

Darcy had a mixture of emotions running through him passion, regret and sorrow.

He had dreamed of her almost every night since breaking it off with her, Darcy wished had at least he tried to make it work, but he had not, and he regretted it everyday.

And just when it seemed he might be getting over her, especially when he had met someone else, she returns looking better than ever, in a towel no less.

"Welcome to your worst nightmare." he said aloud and turned to go back to his room.

--------------------------------------

When it was time for dinner, the trio as they decided to call themselves, looked pretty good.

Lindy was wearing a pair of short black shorts with black and white diamond patterned tights, black high tops and a band t shirt with _I heart Stellar Kart _on it, and Georgiana was wearing a bohemian skirt with a white wife beater, a million necklaces and some white wedge sandals, and as for Lizzie she looked really good in her own right, she stuck to her style which as she liked to call it, was edgy optimist, she was wearing a white dress shirt, with a black tie that had purple stripes on it, she paired this with a pair of black pinstriped shorts ,and a pair of purple high heels and some studded belts.

They each had their own personal style and together they created the trio.

Needless to say they all attracted stares as they entered the dinning room.

There was about fifteen people sitting at the table, their was three good looking guys sitting next to Darcy which made four then there was four girls who all good looking though not as good looking as the trio, their was some older people including Lizzie's grandma, at the head of the table was an older looking lady with a sour look on her face, she had obviously dyed black hair and a ton of plastic surgery, and then last but not least sitting beside Darcy a face Lizzie did not know how she missed, it was Jolene Wickam.

The trio took their seats and sat down.

"Well, what have you done to my niece?" plastic surgery woman asked. Lizzie then figured it was Catharine De Bourg.

"Well nothing of course, she's her own person and I believe in individuality." Lizzie said smiling.

Jolene snickered at Lizzie's comment, and then whispered something in Darcy's ear.

That's when Lizzie realized that Darcy and Jolene were back together. _Figures. _Lizzie thought with a sigh.

"So you believe you that you have no influence niece?"

"I have no idea, it isn't like you walk up to somebody and say do I any influence on you, and further more why don't you ask her, she can speak for herself."

Catharine gave her a withering look. "Georgiana, so does this impertinent young lady have any influence on you at all?"

Lizzie wanted to laugh. _Who says impertinent? _She thought to herself.

"Aunt, she is my friend and of course we influence each other, but not for the worst, I think we bring the best out of each other."

"And as for you. You haven't spoken and I noticed you come in with these other two impertinent young ladies." Catharine said talking to Lindy of course.

'Well, my name is Lindy, and I'm thankful that your letting us stay on you estate, but when you call my friends impertinent I suppose your calling me that as well, we bring the best and the worst out of each other, but everyone has their flaws, we're all human, the only person who was perfect was Jesus, and that's who I live for and no one else. And I suppose if you don't like me that's just as well." Lindy said with a smile.

Lizzie grinned and started clapping, Georgiana followed this suite, and soon a couple of the guys that had been watching the trio for some time followed, and finally the only people not clapping were Darcy, Jolene and Catharine.

"Hmmp." Catharine said snootily.

After dinner as they were leaving the dining room, Catharine called Lizzie to office to talk.

Her office was a richly furnished place, with an oak desk and matching chairs, it even had a fireplace. Lizzie really liked it.

"Ah Elizabeth I know you dated my nephew for a while, and I suppose you know the reason for his breaking it off with you?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't know." Lizzie said.

"First your clearly not pretty enough your-well rather dull looking and second is your class your nothing but a blue collared redneck. You see Jolene is better suited for my nephew. She has beauty, brains, class, and intelligence."  
_Not mention she's a snob. _Lizzie thought with a sigh. "Well I'm sorry if I contaminated your office with my presence." Lizzie said and left, anger threatening to boil over.

Lizzie knew that she had to get away and walk, luckily there was a little light left outside.

She hurried down the dusty trail which lead to who knows where, and she began to sing her favorite song.

"_Here's the thing we started out friends  
It was cool but it was all pretend  
Yeah yeah  
Since U Been Gone,"_

"You dedicated you took the time  
Wasn't long till I called you mine  
Yeah Yeah  
Since U Been Gone,"

"And all you'd ever hear me say  
Is how I pictured me with you  
That's all you'd ever hear me say,"

"But Since U Been Gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Yeah, yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get  
What I want  
Since U Been Gone,"

"How can I put it? You put me on  
I even fell for that stupid love song  
Yeah, yeah  
Since U Been Gone,"

"How come I'd never hear you say  
I just wanna be with you  
I guess you never felt that way,"

"But Since U Been Gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Yeah, yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get what I want  
Since U Been Gone,"

"You had your chance you blew it  
Out of sight, out of mind  
Shut your mouth I just can't take it  
Again and again and again and again,"

"Since U Been Gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Yeah, yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get, I get what I want  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Yeah, yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get  
You should know  
That I get, I get what I want  
Since U Been Gone  
Since U Been Gone  
Since U Been Gone."

That's when Lizzie saw him; last time she had looked at him she had barely noticed how he had changed she was too busy trying to get away from.

So now she studied him, his dark hair was short and was fixed in a mohawk and he highlighted the top of the mohawk with weird caramel highlights, no doubt about it Darcy looked like a rocker and Lizzie felt herself getting lost in his beautiful eyes.

"I heard you singing." he said with a nervous grin almost expecting Lizzie to smack him or say something to feel like an idiot.

"Yeah." Lizzie said looking at him with penetrating amber eyes. "So you're back with Jolene?" Lizzie asked.

Darcy started to laugh hard; soon he was bending over choking up. "J-Jolene." he said wiping the tears with his eyes. "I wouldn't go back to her if you begged me to."

Lizzie looked at him and shrugged. "Whatever." Lizzie said.

"Look-"

"No Darcy you look, I'm not getting together with you again. I trusted you with my heart of all things, and you treated it like slime. You dropped it on the floor and it shattered in a million pieces!" Lizzie said wiping angry tears away.

Darcy wanted to hold her so bad and let her know why he did it; he wanted her to love him with same intensity as he did her.

"Great." Lizzie said with a little laugh.

"What?" Darcy asked.

"I always end up crying when you're around."

"Well it's not like it's my fault!" Darcy said defensively.

"Of course it's not." Lizzie said sarcastically.

"Well okay maybe it is." he said sheepishly.

"Yeah. Well nice hair Darcy very rocker-ish." And with that Lizzie was gone.

"Hmm." Darcy said with a grin he had just got an idea how to get Lizzie back.

**Yay new chapter tell me what you think.**

**Q.P **


	13. Love will keep us together

Darcy felt awful about breaking it off with Anne, but he knew it had to be done. Anne as it turns out was just a rebound girl a person to keep his mind off of Lizzie and he knew that going out with her was wrong, if she was just a distraction.

With a sigh Darcy went back to the house and headed to what he knew was going to be the worst day of his life.

--------------------------------------------

Anne Smith was a normal looking girl she had brown hair, brown eyes and dressed rather preppy-ish, she was Catharine's ideal girl for Will especially since she was Catharine's husband's niece.

That was until Jolene came along, then it was all over for her.

Anne had to sit through dinner watching Jolene hang all over Will, which irritated her to no end considering Will was her boyfriend.

But she dealt with it in silence; she knew her and Will wouldn't last so when he came in telling her it was over it came to no shock to Anne.

"So are breaking up with me for Jolene?" Anne asked sweetly.

"No!" Will exclaimed.

"Of course not-it just that I like someone else now."

"Who is she?"

"Well-you know the red-headed girl from dinner?"

"Of course I and my friends rather enjoyed her, she was different…….unique." Anne said with a smile. "Ah she's the one has stolen your heart." Anne said with sigh.

"Yes." Darcy said sheepishly.

"Hmm I can see why, she is crazy and she's more your type. Will if you wouldn't mind introducing us?" Anne asked.

"W-what? Your asking me to introduce you to the girl I'm breaking up with you for?" Will asked in disbelief.

"Will." Anne said putting a comforting hand on Will's shoulder. "I knew all along you were using me to get over someone else, I'm just glad it's not Jolene."

"Thank you Anne." he said hugging her.

"Your welcome. Now make sure you introduce us, especially since my friends had to go back to the states." Anne said with a small laugh.

"Of course." Will said getting up to leave, and put his plan to win back Lizzie's hear back into action.

Will left Anne's room feeling very good, now all he had to do was go get a few things and he was ready to go get Lizzie back.

---------------------------------------------------

Lizzie looked out her window with a sigh it had started to rain which ruined her plans for going to tale a walk.

Georgiana and Lindy had decided to go shopping, they had invited Lizzie, but she refused. She wanted to get some walking done.

So Lizzie went and laid back down on her bed, she was just about to start counting cracks on the ceiling when she heard a loud thump against her window.

Lizzie hurried to the window to find Darcy standing outside with a guitar.

Lizzie through open her window and he began to sing an old Leann Rimes song.

"_I don't need a lot of things  
I can get by with nothing." _Lizzie was surprised Darcy could sing really well, and he did a good job with the guitar._  
"Of all the blessings life can bring  
I've always needed something  
But I've got all I want  
When it comes to loving you  
You're my only reason  
You're my only truth,"_

"I need you like water  
Like breath, like rain  
I need you like mercy  
From heaven's gate,"  
"There's a freedom in your arms  
That carries me through  
I need you."

"You crazy idiot." Lizzie called. "Get in this house right now!" And with that Lizzie marched downstairs and pulled him in the house.

"Are you crazy!" she demanded.

"No crazier than you." Darcy said laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Well usually I'm the one demanding what do you think you're doing, and you're the one laughing like a hyena." Darcy said with a chuckle.

Then Lizzie also started to laugh. "Your right. I guess I influenced you, but for better or worse that's still to be decided."

"So are you mad at me?" Darcy asked.

"Hmm, that also is yet to be decided." Lizzie said teasingly.

Then Darcy let loose a racking cough.

"See your going to catch a cold." Lizzie said grabbing a towel she had brought downstairs with her.

"Lizzie?" Darcy whispered seriously.

"Yeah?"

"If you had to go back and redo everything all over again would you?"

"I-I don't know." she said with a shake of her head.

Then Georgiana and Lindy walked in with the two guys from the night before, interrupting the serious conversation.

"Hey this Matt." Georgiana said with a grin.

"And this Blaze." Lindy said happily.

Matt was preppy he had short spiked blonde hair and deep brown eyes he was built tall and muscular, while Blaze on the other hand was obviously a Hot Topic kind of guy, he had long black hair and penetrating green eyes. He was short and skinny, but very good-looking.

"Blaze is my cousin." Georgiana said with a wink at Lindy.

"Okay, well hey guys. I'm Lizzie."

"Oh, we know all about you." Blaze said winking at Matt.

"Yeah, you should hear Darcy-"

"Uh guys, we need to go do stuff." Darcy said interrupting and turning red as a beet.

"Like what Will?" Georgiana asked innocently.

"Um…..just stuff." Will said looking even more flustered.

"Come on Will let's go." Blaze said finally bailing him out.

Darcy gave him a grateful look, as they left.

"Ooh Georgiana and Lindy have boyfriends." Lizzie said in a sing-song voice.

"Ooh Lizzie was alone with Will." Georgiana and Lindy called back.

"Yeah, whatever. Georgia you have to tell your brother to not be singing songs outside of my window in the poring rain." Lizzie said with a sigh as she headed upstairs.

"What's up with her?" Lindy asked.

"My brother, they're too stupid to see that they deserve each other." Georgiana said with a sigh.

"Ooh I have an idea." Lindy said rubbing her hands together with an evil grin.

"What?"

"Let's get Lizzie and Darcy back together."

"Yeah and we can get Blaze and Matt to help." Georgiana said enthusiastically.

"Perfect!" Lindy cried.

----------------------------------------------------

So at five o clock they met to discuss a plan to get Lizzie and Darcy back together.

"So what exactly are we going to do?" Blaze asked.

"Uh…..yeah about that. Well that's what we needed you guys for." Georgiana said with a sheepish grin.

"Hmm…….Well what do both of them like to do?" Matt asked thoughtfully.

"Duh!" Lindy cried. "Both of them love to sing! We ought to have them do a duet together."

"Yeah but how does bring them together?" Georgiana asked.

"Well Miss know it all, do you have any better ideas?" Lindy asked sarcastically.

"Uh-no."

"Okay then, what do you guys think?" Lindy asked excitedly.

"Yeah. Sounds good to me." Blaze said with a shrug.

"Okay." Matt agreed.

"So where do we start?" Georgiana asked.

**Shorter chapter I know and I'm sorry, but if won't to see how the duet thing works out then review.**

**And I'm grateful you guys have been so faithful in reviewing, it's amazing so thanks.**

**Peace and Love**

**Q.P**


	14. I don't know

**A/N: I don't own any of these characters except for Matt, Lindy and Lizzie's grandma, and I don't the song "THE LAST NIGHT." that belongs to Skillet.**

As Lizzie sat down in the dining room she could tell something was going on, Georgiana would look at Matt and Matt would look at Blaze and Blaze would look at Lindy, then they would give each other these secretive smiles.

It was driving Lizzie crazy she could see it was agitating Darcy as well, Lizzie just sighed and started to talk to Anne.

Darcy had introduced them before dinner and they had hit it off, she was kind of quiet, but nice. She was kind of preppy, but Lizzie could get used to it.

After dinner was when Lizzie found out what exactly was going on.

"Aunt Catharine?" Georgiana said after dinner, they had gathered in her living room after dinner to sit around to talk, but Georgiana and the other had something else in mind.

"Yes?"

"Could Darcy and Lizzie sing a duet for us?" Georgiana asked innocently.

"Child that is a wonderful idea." Catharine said happily. "Go get your guitar, Will." Catharine ordered.

Will just sighed and left to get his guitar, but Lizzie was more willing to put up a fight.

"No, I will not sing in front of a crowd." Lizzie said crossing her arms, trying to give off an intimidating appearance.

"Come Lizzie you have great voice." Lindy coaxed.

"Yeah please." Georgiana pleaded.

"Okay." Lizzie said rolling her eyes.

"Yay." Lindy said high-fiving Georgiana.

That's when Darcy came in. "So Lizzie what are we going to sing?" he asked.

"Um…." Lizzie said dropping off.

"Ooh I know it's called the last night by Skillet." Georgiana said happily.

"I know it, do you Darcy?" Lizzie said uncertainly.

"Yeah I know it, but isn't kind of a sad song?"

"Come on." Blaze said.

Lizzie nodded, so Darcy began to play.

"_You come to me with scars on your wrist,_

_You say that this will be the last night feeling like this." _Darcy sang in a mournful voice.

"_I just wanted to say good-bye, didn't want you to see me cry." _Lizzie sang sadly.

"_This is the last night you'll spend alone look me in the eyes so,_

_I know you that I'm everywhere you want me to be." _Darcy sang looking Lizzie in the eyes.

Lizzie wanted to turn her eyes away from his, but she couldn't she wanted to get lost in those eyes, but she couldn't.

"_Your parents say that everything is your fault, _

_But they don't know you like I know you, _

_They don't know you at all." _Darcy wanted Lizzie back so much at that moment; he wished he could have her back.

"_I'm so sick of when they say it's just a phase you'll be okay." _Lizzie sang.

Darcy repeated the chorus, and they were finished, but what cam next no one could have predicted, Lizzie ran out of the room tears streaming down her cheeks.

She ran and ran tears blinding her vision so she didn't even know where she was going.

When she finally stopped and looked around, she was in front of a type of gazebo, except it was made out of marble with mythological creatures carved into the sides of it.

_Wow. _Lizzie thought in amazement, she loved it, and then it began to rain and not a simple drizzle it was full blown thunder storm with the wind and the lighting and the thunder, Lizzie ran hurriedly into the shelter.

And that's when Lizzie realized, she hopelessly and utterly lost, she didn't even know if she was still on Catharine's property.

So Lizzie laid out on the floor of the gazebo and fell asleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Lizzie made her dramatic exit, everyone kind of just stood there not sure what to do.

Well then Darcy realized that he should probably follow her so he ran after her, but lost sight of her after about halfway, so he wandered around until he came to his Aunt's gazebo, he had always loved it even as a little child.

It had began to rain a little while ago so Darcy was glad for the shelter, he hurried inside the shelter it wasn't until he was almost on top of Lizzie before he realized that she was in there.

"Why did you follow me?" she asked lying on the floor staring at the top of the gazebo.

"Uh…well it seemed like you needed someone to talk." Darcy said wishing he had never followed her; he should have left that up to someone else.

"Yeah, I kind of do need someone to talk to." she said sitting up suddenly.

Darcy sat himself down beside her not sure what to say or do.

"Darcy…….you know that questioned you asked me earlier?"

"Yeah."

"If I had to do it over again, I would every last bit of it." Lizzie said with a small smile.

Darcy was quiet for a moment then he managed to form the words. "I'm sorry Lizzie I completely and utterly sorry for breaking up with you."

"It's okay." Lizzie said almost hesitantly.

Darcy nodded. "Look Lizzie, I have question to ask you it might freak you out a lot, but I'm a senior and I have to make my feelings and intentions known."

"Go on Darcy your not going to scare me." Lizzie said softly.

"I love you and I want to marry you when you graduate, I'm not asking for you to give up school I'll wait, for you Lizzie I swear I will, but I don't want to do you wrong, I'm not proposing to you I just want you to know that if we do began to go out again I have every intention of marrying you." Darcy said nervously, and then without waiting for a reply he kissed Lizzie passionately and was gone with the storm.

----------------------------------------------------

Lizzie managed to make her way back to the house, and when she entered her Grandma had been crying and Lindy had stricken looked on her face.

"What's going on?" Lizzie asked confusedly.

"Lizzie," Lindy said wrapping her arms around her friends shoulder. "Mary's pregnant and she tried to commit suicide, she's in intensive care." Lindy said slowly.

Lizzie went into shock all she could think was _why is this happening? _

**Lot of drama, so review if you want to find out what's going to happen, Lot's of love. Oh and if you know who skillet is review.**

**Q.P **


	15. So much drama

Lizzie and Lindy were forced to leave England and go back to Lizzie home, her Grandmother said she would stay behind and explain what happened and would return a few days behind them.

Lindy had to watch Lizzie she wouldn't eat and she would barely speak.

Lindy didn't know what to do, but Lizzie grandma said she would be back to normal after she saw Mary, Lindy hoped so she certainly hoped so.

---------------------------------------------------

Darcy couldn't sleep that after making his confession to Lizzie, he wondered what she thought of him now, but he knew that if she rejected him he probably would never get over it.

_I'll go see her tomorrow_. He thought with a determined nod.

The next morning he woke to Georgiana shaking him by the shoulders.

"Will." she said with tears in her eyes.

"What?" he asked suddenly awake, hoping nothing had happened to Lizzie.

"Lizzie's sister Mary is pregnant and tried to commit suicide, so Lizzie and Lindy had to leave early. I hope Mary's okay." Georgiana added almost as an after thought.

Darcy didn't know Mary, but he seen her at a few parties that Charlie had given. "Yeah I hope she's okay too."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Lizzie walked into Dane North Memorial hospital, with a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach.

She had known Mary was sad and serious, but that was Mary and Lizzie had never given a second thought about it.

"If only I done something." Lizzie whispered.

She walked into room 305 to find Mary awake with tubes hooked all in her, she looked sick very sick she had deep purple rings under her eyes and her normally shiny jet black hair was dull and greasy looking.

"Lizzie?" Mary asked looking at her with deep haunting eyes. "Why did come back to see me?"

"Mary why wouldn't come to see you?" Lizzie asked confused while trying to keep herself from crying, the nurse had told her before she came in to keep calm and not to make a big fuss.

"Because you never cared before?" Mary said looking almost child like.

"Silly girl, I always cared about you." Lizzie said giving her a small hug.

"Lizzie, do you want to know who did it?" Mary asked a cold look in her dark eyes.

"Only if you want to tell me." Lizzie said not wanting her to reveal anything she didn't want to.

"Yes I want you to know." Mary said softly. "Lizzie I did not sleep with anybody, I was raped by a guy from the high school football team."

"WHAT!" Lizzie shouted angrily. "How the heck did that happened?" Lizzie asked bringing her voice down a bit.

Mary sighed. "I was at a party with one of my friends from school, she convinced me to come, so we went and the alcohol and drugs were flowing, so she got drunk and was dancing with some boy, while I was left to mine own devices, I was sitting on the couch when this guy from the high school-"

"What was his name?" Lizzie said interrupting.

"It was Collin." **(A/N: Collin as in Collins whatever his first name was, the person who married Charlotte in the novel.)**

"I know who he is." Lizzie said with an angry look in her eyes.

"So he was obviously drunk, his buddies were jeering him to find a girl to mess with, and guess who the lucky girl was!" Mary said bursting into tears.

"Mary that stupid jerk's gonna pay!" Lizzie said.

"Let me finish." Mary said quietly. "So I went home after that and I couldn't forget it, he also called me terrible names I won't repeat, and I convinced myself it was true, then when I found out I was pregnant it pushed me over the edge, so when everyone was out I took a almost a whole bottle of Tylenol and laid down and went to sleep, luckily Dad came in and he noticed something was wrong so he took me in to the hospital and they pumped my stomach."

"Please don't do anything like that again." Lizzie said hugging her again.

"I won't, and I'm going to see a counselor after I get better." Mary said with a hopeful smile.

"That's good Mary that's really good." Lizzie said standing up to leave. "I'll be back tomorrow."

Mary nodded and closed her eyes to try to get some sleep.

--------------------------------------------------

Lizzie walked home and told her Dad about what happened to Mary.

"I'll see if she wants to press charges tomorrow." he said grimly.

"Okay." Lizzie said with a slight nod, and then went outside to take a long walk.

_Darcy wants to marry you! _Lizzie thought in shock. _Isn't that kind of weird? _She asked herself.

"What's wrong with me?" She asked out loud. _Here Mary is in the hospital and your thinking about yourself! _Lizzie thought angry at her self. "But she is fine and you did sort of get proposed to." Lizzie pondered aloud.

Lizzie kept on like this for a while, when she finally looked up she realized someone was watching her.

It was a boy about sixteen he was tall and had curly brown hair and green eyes.

"Hey." Lizzie said she knew this boy; he was in her math class.

"Hey Lizzie," he said with a grin, "Do you always talk to yourself?"

"You betcha David." Lizzie said with a small laugh.

"Hey I heard about you sister, and I'm sorry." he said grimly.

"Thanks." Lizzie said quietly.

"So how's she doing?"

"Good, really good."

"Yeah, I'm glad." he said rubbing the back of his head, "Look Lizzie I know this is a bad time, but would you like to go hang out tonight?"

"Yeah." Lizzie said. _But What about Darcy?_ A little voice in her head reminded her.

"Wait…Uh David, I can't you see there's someone else." Lizzie said regretfully.

David nodded slowly. "Okay….Uh well see you around." he said hurrying off.

"Figures." Lizzie said with a roll of her eyes. _He thought he was going to get lucky._ Lizzie thought with a shake of her head.

Lizzie knew that if it was Darcy he would have stuck around to see what was going on, but he wasn't here and the chances were she would never see him again.

_Then why didn't you go out with David?_ Lizzie asked herself.

Lizzie pushed thoughts of Darcy down and began to walk home.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Darcy was bored with England, he was tired of Catharine trying to force him to go out with Jolene and he was tired of Jolene sticking to him like a flippen leech, for crying out loud, And then the most wonderful thing happened, he turned eighteen.

This meant he now inherited his parent's fortune, he inherited Pemberly, and he was officially Georgiana's legal guardian.

On the day of his birthday Will woke up yelling "I'm free, I'm free!" he ran into Georgiana's room shook her awake and asked her where she would like to go.

"Will what are you talking about?" she asked sleepily.

"I'm eighteen! Do you know what that means?" he asked excitedly.

"Oh we can move back to where Lizzie and Lindy live!" Georgiana exclaimed suddenly awake.

"Yes, now Georgiana your going to need to start packing, I'm going to break the news to Aunt Catharine and we'll leave tomorrow." Will said returning to his serious self.

"Okay." Georgiana said with a nod. "I'm so happy we're leaving." Georgiana said with a long sigh, as Darcy left the room.

He laughed all the way back to his room.

------------------------------------------------------

One month had passed Mary was better than ever and Collin had been sent to a Juvenile detention center, also Jane had returned home looking much better and not heartbroken, but it was July and Lizzie was bored.

So when her Aunt asked her to go to Louisiana, Lizzie agreed happily agreed.

------------------------------------

So one week later Lizzie found herself on a plane with her Aunt bound for Louisiana.

**Okay short chapter I'm sorry, school's like crazy, but okay anyway let's see if you can guess who Lizzie's going to see in Louisiana. 3 3 **

**Q.P **


	16. They meet once again

Georgian was enjoying Louisiana very much, even though she had been very angry at Darcy for bringing them here instead of back home, but he had promised that they would move back before school started.

So Georgiana had decided to relax and enjoy her time there.

Pemberly was an southern mansion that was in the bayou it was white with columns on the front porch that overlooked the swamp, it had over twenty rooms that no one would ever use, it also had a indoor pool and a art a museum of sorts, Darcy parents had been notorious art collectors, even though many of the pieces were reproductions.

It gave many people who never left Louisiana a chance to see art in a different light, and it also held pieces from local artists.

Georgiana loved Pemberly, but not as much as North Carolina, were she had met Lizzie.

Darcy on the other hand would have stayed in Louisiana, but Georgiana would have killed him and Lizzie they were the only things keeping him from living here.

He wondered what Lizzie was doing now, but how could he know she was only a mere hours time from his estate.

----------------------------------------------

"Elizabeth don't you love this skirt?" her Aunt Melissa asked, holding up a black and white checkered mini.

"Yeah, how much is it?" Lizzie asked, because she really liked it a lot.

"Honey don't worry about it. I'll pay for it." she said with a wave of her hand.

Lizzie sighed, her Aunt was spoiling her and she did not feel comfortable with it, but every time she protested her Aunt would keep insisting until Lizzie gave in.

"Okay." Lizzie said with a nod as if trying to reassure herself.

"Great, I just love spoiling you." Melissa said happily, and then added almost as an after thought. "Especially since I never had children."

Lizzie felt sorry for her aunt and uncle, they wanted children so bad, but they never could have them, so instead they contented themselves with spoiling their nieces.

After they left the, store Melissa informed they would be visiting a friend's son.

"He has a sort of art museum in his house." Melissa commented casually.

"Hmm." Lizzie said disinterestedly she knew exactly what her aunt was doing; trying to fix her up with what her aunt thought was a lovely young man.

"Though he is a bit too punk." Melissa said with a small frown.

"Ah, Auntie you have nothing to worry about." Lizzie said giving her aunt a peck on the cheek. "I doubt anything will happen between me and a complete stranger."

Famous last words you might say, but we all know this certain young man was anything, but a stranger.

------------------------------

Darcy was in his room playing guitar, and just taking some down time, when one of his parent's old friends called.

"William dear, would it be okay if I brought my niece today, to see your parents art gallery?" she asked with a little laugh.

"Yeah, that would be nice." he said.

"Okay is two o clock fine?"

"Perfect."

And with that both hung up.

"Hmm." Darcy said thoughtfully. "I wonder who her niece is."

And then Darcy began to play the guitar again.

-------------------------

Lizzie was surprised at the size of this Boy's house it was huge; it looked like it came out of an old civil war film.

"Beautiful." Lizzie murmured.

"Yes, I think so too." her aunt commented, as they headed up the stone driveway.

"So what's this boy's name?" Lizzie asked curiously.

"William Darcy."

"Hmm." Lizzie said through gritted teeth, trying not to scream. _Why can't I get away from him! _Lizzie screamed inside her head.

"Honey what's wrong you just got really pale." Melissa asked concerned.

"N-nothing." she said managing to keep her cool.

"Alright, I just hope you're not getting sick."

-------------------------

Darcy saw them; walking up to the front door and he noticed one of them had red-hair. _Just like Elizabeth. _

And then he heard Georgiana screamed the name he loved to say most.

"_Lizzie!"_

**Okay this really short, but I'm having writers block which is not good, and trying to get through the rest of the school year disaster but hopefully you'll forgive me, and sorry for all the randomness in the last chapter. Crazy dayz.**

**Q.P **


	17. a accident

When Lizzie entered the house she was instantly mauled by a screaming Georgiana.

"Lizzie I can't believe you're here!" she said happily.

"Do you know each other?" her aunt a confused expression.

"Yeah, I moved to North Carolina, for freshman year and me and Lizzie was like inseparable." Georgian said grinning at Lizzie.

"So that means-"

"Yep I know Darcy-or Will as you know him." Lizzie said interrupting.

And then Darcy in all his cute glory came down, he had his hair fixed in a mohawk, and Lizzie saw horrified look pass her Aunt's face.

"Uh-William you're all grown up." Melissa said with a nervous smile. "I didn't know you knew my niece."

"Yeah-we uh go way back." he said looking at Lizzie.

"Way, way back." Lizzie said giving Georgiana a look that said please get rid of my aunt.

"Um-Melissa would you like to see the house?" Georgiana asked.

"That would be nice." she said with a smile.

And with that they were gone.

"Lizzie would you like to take a walk?"

"Yeah, Darcy we really need to talk." Lizzie said refusing to meet his penetrating eyes.

They were silent as they left the house and worked there way around the land, and then finally when they couldn't see the house anymore Will began to talk.

"Elizabeth, I still want to be with you."

Lizzie smiled, "I'm glad because I really like you, but I mean the whole thing at Catherine's-like one minute you're dating Jolene and the next it's Anne…" Lizzie said dropping off.

"But I wasn't even dating Jolene, and Anne was someone to take my mind off of you."

"That's the problem you used her, and how do I know that you won't do the same thing to me?" Lizzie asked looking him in his eyes.

"This is how." he said grabbing her elbows, pulling her as close as possible, and kissed her softly.

Lizzie felt electricity run through her veins, she wanted to let go and throw caution to the wind, but her common sense kept dragging her back down to earth.

"Will it's not enough." she said pulling away.

She could see the hurt in his eyes by calling him Will instead of Darcy. "I know, and I guess if you don't have enough faith to trust me then its better we're not together." he said walking away.

Lizzie wanted to chase after him, but something left her standing there unable to move.

And to make matters worse it started to rain.

------------------------------------

"Okay Ms. Georgiana, what's going on with my niece and your brother?" Melissa said backing Georgiana in a corner, literally.

"Uh-I don't know what you're talking about." Georgiana said with an uneasy smile.

"Oh, you don't do you." she said with a roll of her eyes. "Then how come you and my niece used that gets rid of the adult look."

"Uh……"

"So you had better tell me what's going on." Melissa said threateningly.

"Okay, okay Lizzie and Will dated for awhile and then we moved to England so he broke up with her and when she came to England he realized he wanted her back and he wants to marry her after she graduates!" Georgiana said quickly.

"Well that explains a lot." Melissa said slowly not quite sure what to say.

That's when Darcy walked in soaking wet from the storm that had started up; he walked right by Melissa and Georgiana with a tired look on his face, grabbed his car keys and was gone.

"That's not good." Georgiana commented.

And then Lizzie came in through the door even wetter than Will was.

"Do you know what your stupid brother did?" Lizzie asked Georgiana angrily.

"No idea."

"He left me out in the rain, and I made me find my own way back to the house." Lizzie said practically spitting. "So where is the big jerk?"

"He left, and honey I think it's time for us to get back to the hotel." Melissa said soothingly.

Lizzie nodded. "Georgiana I'm sorry, it's just that your brother drives me crazy." Lizzie said calming down.

"I know he is a bit spoiled." Georgiana said thoughtfully. "Um…Melissa is there anyway Lizzie could stay the night with me?"

"Hmm I don't know she seems pretty upset."

"Please, Georgiana and I have a lot of catching up to do." Lizzie said pleadingly.

"Please." Lizzie and Georgiana said simultaneously.

"Okay I'll come and get you tomorrow." she said leaving the gallery and heading out the front door.

"Party." Georgiana squealed.

And Lizzie hoped that she could forget Darcy for a couple of hours.

--------------------------------------------------

Darcy was angry and confused all at the same time, so to block his thoughts he turned the radio up, and Rascal flatts "I'm a winner at losing" game started up.

_Baby, look here at me  
Have you ever seen me this way  
I've been fumblin' for words  
Through the tears and the hurt and the  
Pain  
I'm gonna lay it all out  
On the line tonight  
And I think that it's time  
To tell this uphill fight goodbye_

_Have ever had to love someone  
That just don't feel the same  
Tryin' to make somebody care for you  
The way I do  
Is like tryin' to catch the rain  
And if love is really forever  
I'm a winner at a losin' game_

I know that baby, you tried  
To find me somewhere inside of you  
But you know you can't lie  
Girl, you can't hide the truth  
Sometimes two hearts  
Just can't dance to the same beat  
So I'll pack up my things  
And I'll take what remains of me

I know that I'll never be the man that you need or love  
Yeah, baby it's killin' me to stand here and see  
I'm not what you've been dreamin' of

Oh, oh, if love is really forever  
I'm a winner at a losin' game.

"That's what I am." Darcy said smacking his steering wheel. "A freakin winner at a losing game."

That's when it happened it was raining too hard, and he didn't even see the car in front of him, one minute he was on the road the next his car had crashed into a tree.

His last thought before he blacked out was. _I love Lizzie.  
_-----------------------------------------------

Georgiana had picked out Pride and Prejudice to watch, but she was kind of weirded out, it reminded too much of her own life, except that was in the nineteen hundreds.

So made an excuse to get away, and headed to the kitchen to get popcorn, the phone started ringing as Lizzie took the popcorn out of the microwave.

"Hello." she said holding the popcorn in one hand and the phone in the other.

"Is this the Darcy residence?" an older man's voice asked.

"Yes, may I ask whose calling?"

"This is Doctor Morrison, form the Lawson dale memorial hospital."

"Yeah?"

"Um we have Mr. William Darcy in intensive care, we need to talk to a parent or close relative."

"Hold on." Lizzie said putting the phone to her shoulder. "Georgiana!" she screamed all Lizzie could think was this is not happening.

Georgiana came in to find Lizzie pale as a ghost.

"H-here." Lizzie stuttered.

Georgiana picked up the phone without questioning Lizzie. "Hello?"

"Yes?"

"Okay we're on our way." Georgiana said also going pale.

She turned to Lizzie. "They don't know if he's going to live." Georgiana said bursting into tears.

_I probably should call my aunt, but no he could be dead by then. _Lizzie looked up "Do have a four wheeler?" Lizzie asked.

"Yeah."

"Get the keys, we've got to go." Lizzie said.

Georgiana nodded.

Soon Lizzie and Georgiana were on their way on a four wheeler; to the hospital luckily it had quit raining.

**Longer chapter, and I'm over my writers block (**_**gives self a pat on the back**_**) so go me, and hopefully I'll get lots of reviews.**

**Q.P **_  
_


	18. I should have never let you go

When Lizzie walked into the hospital room she burst into tear, Darcy had tubes running in and out of him, he had a large scar across his cheek, both his arms were bandaged, he looked as if he was knocking on death's door.

Georgiana burst into tears, and Lizzie tried to comfort her.

"He's going to be okay." Lizzie said comfortingly, and found herself praying softly.

------------------------------------

Two days later Will still hadn't woke up, Lizzie told Georgiana that she needed to go home and get some rest.

"I'll watch after him." Lizzie said grabbing her friend by the shoulders.

"Okay, but I'll come back later." Georgiana said unsurely.

"Go get some rest." Lizzie said hugging her.

After Georgiana left the doctor came in and said that Will was in a coma.

"We don't know when he'll wake up or if he will ever again." he said sadly.

"But he is stable?" Lizzie questioned.

"Yes, and we'll move him to a regular room tomorrow." he said thoughtfully. "That's always a good sign." he added almost an afterthought.

After he had left the room Lizzie burst into tears, put her head into her hands.

"Will I'm so sorry." she said sobbing. "I was such a jerk, if I hadn't been such a brat you would have never left."

She sobbed for awhile after that, and then fell asleep in the hospital chair.

------------------------------------------

Darcy felt as if he was floating, it was so warm and comfortable he didn't want to leave, and then he heard Lizzie's voice singing.

"_How do I get through,"_

"_One night without you if I had to live,"_

"_Without you what kind of life would that be?"_

Darcy forced himself to wake up; he wanted to see her face so bad.

And then there she was a little pale and tired looking, but Lizzie none the less.

"Lizzie?" he rasped.

"Darcy?" Lizzie asked wide eyed in shock, one minute she was standing beside his bed and the next she grabbed him and was kissing him like a maniac.

"You idiot if you ever take off driving out in the rain again I'll…." Lizzie said dropping off.

"You'll what?" he asked teasingly.

"I'll kill you." Lizzie said smacking him playfully on the arm.

"So how long have I been here?" he asked.

"Two weeks." Lizzie said promptly.

"Really." Darcy said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, do remember anything about the accident?" Lizzie asked sobering suddenly.

"I was…" Darcy dropped off, he knew exactly what he had been doing, he had been angry because Lizzie didn't trust him and he had been smacking the steering wheel, instead of paying attention to road and he had hit the car in front of him and went of the road and into a tree.

"You don't have to talk about." Lizzie said with a small smile.

He nodded slowly.

Lizzie then called for Georgian, and left because she knew they would want to be alone.

---------------------------------------------------

As Lizzie's aunt was driving back to the hotel Lizzie began to sob.

Melissa pulled over the car and wrapped her arms around her niece. "What's wrong?" she asked with concern.

"I'm just so relieved that Darcy's alive." Lizzie said smiling through her tears. "But I just don't know if I trust him." Lizzie said sadly.

"Hmm, I understand you see when I first met your uncle he was as wild as buck, so when he asked me out I refused at first, but I explained my reasons, after that he calmed down a lot he began to put his partying ways aside and matured so when he asked me again I agreed, we went out for three years before I agreed to marry him. You see if I hadn't had faith he really changed I would have married someone I probably would have been miserable with."

"Yeah, but I just don't know." Lizzie said wiping the tears away.

"Well Elizabeth you're just going to have to listen to your heart." Melissa said staring up the car and driving down the road.

Lizzie pondered this as they drove back to the hotel.

-----------------------------------

Two weeks later Darcy was a lot better and was able to go home.

He was anxious to see Lizzie, but when he got home Georgiana informed him that they had returned back to North Carolina already.

Darcy was sad and knew that Lizzie needed more time to think this over.

-----------------------------------------------------

While Lizzie was on the plane ride home she realized the only reason she had not stayed longer was because she was running away from her heart.

"Well hopefully I'll never see him again." Lizzie said grimly.

**A lot of drama, but what can I say I'm a sucker for drama, and I know this chapter is really short, but I'm trying to get twenty chapters in before I finish, so tell me what you think.**

**Q.P **


	19. Happy birthday

A month pass and soon enough it was almost time for Lizzie birthday, August twelfth to be exact.

"So Lizzie darling," Jane said using a posh accent, "What are going to do for the most important birthday, ever?"

"Jane, it's only my sixteenth birthday, and I think I'll have a masked ball." Lizzie said thoughtfully.

"Hey that does sound fun; you could even rent out that old mansion down the road." Jane said excitedly.

"Ooh, perfect," Lizzie said getting into the spirit. "Let's see we have two weeks."

"Hmm, okay I think that's enough time." Jane said tapping her chin with her index finger. "Hmm you might even need a part planner."

"Ms. Jane Bennet." Lizzie said, teasingly.

"Yeah?"

"Would you do the honors of being my party planner?" Lizzie asked.

"Oh course," Jane said squealing happily. "It'll be perfect just leave it up to me." she said bouncing out of the room.

"This could be interesting." Lizzie said thoughtfully.

----------------------------------

As Jane's plans for Lizzie party progressed, Lizzie made sure there was one thing Jane did not do and that was inviting the guests.

The first person, Lizzie made sure she called was Lindy, and the second was Georgiana.

When she called Georgiana informed her that she was moving back to the North Carolina, and that she would come.

"Cool, and would you mind asking Will?" Lizzie asked.

"Sure." Georgiana said happily, "Oh, by the way." Georgiana said slyly.

"Yeah?" Lizzie asked eagerly.

"Charlie is moving back down to North Carolina too."

"O my gosh!" Lizzie screamed. "Jane is going to flip."

"I know." Georgiana said happily.

"Cool, invite him too and don't breathe a word of this to Jane." Lizzie said sternly.

"Yes, boss lady." Georgiana said jokingly.

They both talked for awhile after that and made plans to go shopping for costumes with Lindy.

-------------------------------------

Jane was shopping for decorations, and decided to stop by a little cyber café, that she had discovered, a month earlier.

As she entered she saw the one person she never expected to see again, there he was in his curly blonde hair and broad shoulder glory, Charlie Bingly

"Jane." he said getting up and wrapping her in humongous bear hug. "Do you want to sit with me?" he asked standing back and looking at her.

"Y-yes." Jane said shaky from the shock of seeing him again.

After they had sat down Charlie started in. "Look Jane I'm sorry for breaking up with you all those months ago-"

"Charlie, don't worry about it," Jane said placing her hand over his, "Look when you broke up with me I was heartbroken, but then I went away for a few months and rediscovered myself, I realized how great Jane could be, so don't be yourself up over it." Jane said giving him a smile.

"Oh." Charlie said at a loss for words, he expected crying, yelling anything, but Jane thanking him. And then Charlie realized what he needed to do. "Jane I'm glad your not mad, and I want you to know all those months ago when I broke up with you, I didn't date anyone else if I looked at girl I found myself comparing her to you, Jane that's when I realized I love you and I swore to myself that if I ever saw you again I would let you know it!" Charlie said passionately.

Now Jane was at a loss for words, and she realized that she didn't need words and she done something the old Jane never would have done.

She grabbed Charlie and kissed him hard.

"I guess that means we're back together again?" Charlie asked.

Jane nodded, they left soon after that and spent the whole day together.

------------------------------------

"William Darcy, what do you flippin mean that you won't go to Lizzie B-day part!" Georgiana demanded, she had told Will that Lizzie had invited both them to her party, and he was refusing to go.

"No it would be too awkward." Darcy said crossing his arms meaning that the case was closed.

"Charlie's going." Georgiana said sweetly.

"No he'll be too busy staring into Jane's eyes." Will said rolling his eyes.

"Ugg, Will Darcy I don't know what I'm going to do with you." Georgiana said throwing her hands into the air, and stomping out of the room.

"Well that's taken care of." Will said with a sigh, and plopped himself onto the couch.

----------------------------------

"What do you think?" Lizzie asked holding up a low cut black velvet dress, with a gold bodice, and it was trimmed in black lace.

"Hmm, what do you think Georgie?" Lindy asked calling Georgiana her nick name.

"I like it; it's kind of dark and mysterious." Georgiana said thoughtfully.

"Okay I'll get it." Lizzie said decisively.

After buying their dresses, the trio, went to find masks.

Lindy found an orange mask with strips of orange purple cloth hanging down, to match her of the shoulder orange dress that flared out on the bottom with orange and purple cloth.

Georgiana found a dark blue mask with sparkles that flared out on each side to make it look like feathers; it matched her blue dress that changed from blue to silver as she walked.

And Lizzie bought a gold mask that had silver swirls on it, to match her dress she bought earlier.

"We're gonna look hot." Lizzie said wrapping an arm around each girl.

"Oh Lizzie I totally forgot!" Georgiana exclaimed.

"What?" Lizzie asked, hoping that Georgiana wasn't going to tell her that she couldn't come.

"Will is refusing to come." Georgiana said with a sorry expression on her face.

"Oh, okay." Lizzie said slowly.

"Yeah I begged him, but there wasn't any talking to him." she said sadly.

"Hey don't worry about it." Lizzie said forcing a smile on her face, but inside she wanted to wring a certain punk's neck.

-----------------------------------------

When Jane came in that night with a huge smile on her face, Lizzie knew something good had come down.

"Janie, what went down that's got you smiling?" Lizzie asked rolling over on the couch to get a better look at Jane.

"Charlie and I we're back together and…" Jane said sticking out a right hand and in the center of it was a diamond ring. "He asked me to marry him after I graduate." Jane squealed.

"Ooh la la, Jane you left to get pick up some decorations and found you a man." Lizzie said teasingly.

"Lizzie you're so silly." Jane said leaving the room.

"Wait till she finds out he's going to my party." Lizzie said nibbling on her bottom lip. "If only I could get my life straightened up." Lizzie said with a sigh.

--------------------------------------------

Georgiana had already left for the party and Darcy was lying on his couch bored out his mind, Georgiana had left a costume lying on the couch with a matching mask.

"Just in case." she said with a wink.

Darcy looked at for a moment, "Hmm nah, but then again what could it hurt?" he asked the empty room.

"Nah I won't." he said turning on the TV.

----------------------------------------------

Lizzie was ecstatic, the party was great Jane had managed to rent out the Bell mansion, just like she wanted, she had decorated to look like it had come out the nineteen hundreds, it had chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and suits of armor in the corner, but it had plenty of modern technology it had little lights over each doorway, and cool music booth where you could hook up your ipod and play whatever music you wanted, Jane even had a stage where you could do karaoke.

"Jane it's awesome." Lizzie squealed.

"I'm glad you like it." Jane said leaving to go see Charlie.

But as much as Lizzie loved it she was kind of lonely, Blaze and Matt had come down to see Lindy and Georgiana, so Lizzie was left to her own devices.

She was looking around the ballroom looking for someone to talk, when he walked in.

He had a dark cape on, and white puffy shirt, with a strip of red cloth tied around his waist, and her had black pants on that were tucked into black boots, he also had a top hat on which covered his hair and a dark mask which covered his face.

Lizzie wasn't sure if she had met him before, but she was about to find out.

He saw her the minute he walked through the door, the only girl he had eyes for, he wondered if she would know who he was.

"Hi I'm Lizzie." she said walking up, and holding out his hand for him to shake.

"Nice name." he commented deliberately not telling his name.

"I'm sure we've met before." Lizzie said vaguely.

"It's possible." he said quietly. "So E-Lizzie would you like to dance." he asked.

"Yeah." she said walking to the dance floor.

It was waltz in honor of the nineteen hundreds theme, surprisingly he could waltz without stopping all over Lizzie feet, and he was very confident leading her, she liked that a lot.

After the dance was over he sort of melted in the crowd and Lizzie was left surprised and confused.

**So I need you to review and tell me who you think this mysterious guy is, and only then when you will find out who he is and what he's doing suddenly popping up in this story.**

**Love bunches.**

**Q.P **


	20. Happy almost ending

"Hey Lizzie come sing for us." Lindy called.

"Uh okay." Lizzie said rubbing the back of her head, and heading over to the karaoke stage.

It was on a random song pick and surprisingly it picked _behind these hazel eyes, by Kelly Clarkson._

"_Seems like just yesterday,"_

"_You were apart of me," _That's when Lizzie saw the mysterious masked figure and she knew who he was and that she was singing this song to him.

"_I so tall I used to be so strong,"_

"_Your arms around me tight,"_

"_Everything it felt so right,"_

"_Unbreakable like nothing could go wrong,"_

"_Now I can't breath,"_

"_No I can't see I'm barely hanging on,"_

That's when he stopped and looked at Lizzie singing, his met hers and neither could pull away.

"_Here I am once again,"_

"_I'm torn into pieces,"_

"_Can't deny can't pretend,"_

"_Just like you were the one,"_

"_Broken up deep inside,"_

"_But you won't see the tears I've cried,"_

"_Behind these hazel eyes,"_

Lizzie finished up the song never taking her eyes off her mystery man, as she climbed off the stage just as the mystery man was climbing on.

"Hey, I know this isn't a concert just karaoke, but luckily they have the song so I can still dedicate to the birthday girl Mrs. Elizabeth Bennet."

Lizzie spun around and hurried back to the stage, she watched as he began to sing.

_She introduced herself as Amy…"_

"_Said call me Carolina for short…"_

"_I just moved three doors down so I wouldn't be the girl next door."_

"_And I knew the shoes she wasn't wearin fit her just right…"_

"_She said hey man did you know someone left your grass out in the yard all night?"_

"_She's unusually unusual…"_

"_Absolutely unpredictable…"_

"_And that's beautiful to me."_

"_She has tattoo above her ankle…"_

"_Of trident submarine…"_

"_Said it symbolizes awesome powers…"_

"_Hidden deep within our dreams…"_

"_And her diamond eyes different colors held me captive in their light."_

"_And she said hey man did you know we used to be brothers…"_

"_In some past life?"_

That's when he took off his mask to reveal Darcy's face.

That's when Lizzie knew she had to get away from him, from his face, his voice his everything.

Lizzie ran, fast and hard, she ran out the front door, and outside into the rain, when Lizzie felt she had ran far enough she stopped and held her face towards the sky letting the rain soak her from head to toe.

_Why do I keep running from him? _She asked herself miserably. _He said he wasn't coming yet he's here. _Lizzie thought confused.

She turned around when she heard footsteps behind her, and there was Darcy.

"Happy birthday." he said with a grin.

"T-thanks," Lizzie said shakily.

"You know why I came tonight don't you?" he asked.

Lizzie shook her head no.

"Because I love you." he said with a boyish grin.

"But, I was so stupid how can you say that?" Lizzie asked tears streaming down her cheeks.

"It doesn't matter, that's love you loved me when I was still in love with some other chick, and I love you when you're still not sure if you can trust Me." he said simply.

That's when Lizzie shoved all her doubts and fears down and realized the Darcy had almost died, she just had today, and she had someone who loved her as stupid and crazy and unpredictable as she was.

"Darcy," Lizzie said covering the space in between them. "I love you, and if you'll have me I want to marry you." Lizzie said kissing him passionately.

"Hmm, okay." Darcy said with a shrug. "But I'm not marrying you till you graduate." he said kissing her on the nose.

"Silly boy of course not." Lizzie said kissing him again.

"You know we should probably get back to the party." Darcy forever the voice of reason said.

"Ah, I think they'll be fine without us." Lizzie said with a wave of her hand. "Anyway Darcy why did you refuse my invitation at first?"

"Well my stupidity was winning me over, telling me that you would we're just being polite."

"No, I wanted you here so I could tell you that I love you." Lizzie said with a grin.

"Hey Lizzie you want to get something to eat?" Darcy asked.

"Sure, we'll scare the crap out of some people in this get up." Lizzie said slyly.

"Sounds fun." Darcy said linking arms with her, and heading to his car.

**Okay this is a short chapter, and this is not my last chapter the next one is going to be my last chapter so review and you'll find out the fabulous ending of what's in a love? High school? Thanks for all the reviews, my faithful reviewers.**

**Q.P **


	21. And they lived happily ever after

Three years later Lizzie graduated from Shady Oaks high, a year earlier Jane and Charlie had gotten married, and Jane was going to a local community collage to be a wedding planner.

Jane was also three months pregnant with her and Charlie's first child; they were happily living in a large two story house down the road from Lizzie parent's house.

As soon as graduation was over, Lizzie began to plan her wedding with Jane as the wedding planner.

"But Lizzie." Jane protested, "I haven't even graduated."

"Aw, I trust you it'll be lovely." Lizzie laughed.

"Okay, I'll do my best." Jane said still unsure about it.

"You'll be fine." Lizzie said with a wave of her hand.

And then before Jane could answer Mary came in with her two year old daughter Grace, she was cute pink cheeked baby with little blonde curls.

"Hey Grace." Lizzie said picking her up.

"Izzy," she gurgled.

Mary had decided to keep Grace, because she loved the child too much to give her up for adoption and she didn't want to have an abortion.

Mary's mom threw a fit when she heard Mary's decision, and had given her a hard time ever since, so when Jane moved out of the house she let Mary move in with her and watched Grace when Mary was in school.

"Lizzie are you excited about getting married?" Mary asked her softly.

"Yeah, and Darcy's went away for a few days to get Pemberly set up." Lizzie said wistfully, she missed Will like crazy.

"I hate it that you're moving to Louisiana." Jane said with a sigh.

"Yeah, but I loved Pemberly too much not live there."

"Hmm, but of course you'll let us visit you." Jane said teasingly.

"Yes, you crazy goose." Lizzie said playfully smacking Jane on the arm.

"Oh, sisters can't live with them can't live without them." Mary said throwing her hands up in the air.

"I love you Mary." Lizzie said grabbing her sister in a bear hug.

--------------------------------

Two weeks later Lizzie manage to find to time to go looking for a wedding dress, she brought Georgiana and Lindy with her, and they started out on their mission to find a wedding dress and maybe even some bridesmaids dresses.

Lizzie already knew her maid of honor would be; Jane of course, and as for the rest of them, it would be Lindy, Georgiana, and Mary.

As for the flower girl, Lizzie wanted Grace to do it, Mary had protested saying "Do you think she's old enough."

Lizzie laughed and said, "Of course." and that was the end of the argument.

So Lizzie wanting to find a different looking dress, not anything ordinary or too crazy.

"How about this one?" Georgiana asked holding up a simple strapless one.

"Too plain." Lindy said.

"Do you guys like this one?" Lizzie asked holding up another strapless dress, but this one had a long train and with tiny pearls sewed in around the waist, and a bow on the back.

"Try it on." Georgiana said with a shrug.

Lizzie nodded and went to find the sales woman that had been driving them crazy earlier, Lindy finally came out and said, "How the flip do you think we're going to steal wedding dress." Lindy asked, the woman went away after that, and hadn't bothered them since.

"Can I help you?" she asked grimacing underneath her fake smile.

"Yes, I would like to try this dress on." Lizzie said with a genuine smile.

"Right this way.' she said leading to the dressing room.

A few minutes later Lizzie came out looking more beautiful than ever.

"So what do you guys think?" Lizzie asked spinning around.

"Ooh la la, my brother is in for a treat." Georgiana said teasingly.

"Love it darlin." Lindy said in a posh accent.

"Okay this is the one now all I have to do is order it." Lizzie said hurrying back to the dressing room to change.

--------------------------

After ordering the dress and planning to come in for fitting sometime, within the next week Lizzie, Georgiana and Lindy set out to find the bridesmaids dresses.

"Okay you guys, just so you know the dresses do not have to be the same color; it just has to fall under the same style category." Lizzie said to Lindy and Georgiana as they entered the store.

"Cool," Georgiana and Lindy chorused.

Two hours later they found what they were looking for, they had an empire waist, and came in different colors, Lindy picked a pastel yellow, and Georgiana picked lavender, as for Mary they picked a rose colored dress and for Jane they picked out a pretty sky blue dress.

"You girls are going to look lovely." Lizzie said hugging them tight.

"But not as lovely as you." Lindy said with a small laugh.

---------------------------------------

A few more weeks passed, there was hiring a photographer, and catering and planning the reception it was hectic.

Finally the night before Lizzie's wedding, Jane, Mary, Lindy and Georgiana gave Lizzie a bachelorette party.

Jane had kept Lizzie distracted by dragging her all over town to get a massage and her nails done, a facial and a pedicure.

"You'll love it." Jane said happily.

Lizzie would much rather be doing something else, but she tolerated it for Jane.

That night Lizzie was surprised when all her friends jumped out, and yelled surprise.

Lizzie laughed until tears were streaming down her cheeks. "Thank you guys." Lizzie said happily.

"Ah, you know I did it because you're saving my brother from being a bachelor." Georgiana said teasingly as she wrapped her in a hug.

"Nah we did it because we love you." Lindy said with coming up to hug her too.

"And you know why I'm here," Mary said laughingly, "Because I live with Jane and was forced to come."

"Come on emo kid." Lizzie said pulling her into a hug too.

"I would you hug, but…" Jane dropped off, while motioning to her stomach.

"It's okay." Lizzie said kissing her on the cheek.

"Okay, you guys." Lindy said clapping her hands together. "Time for presents."

"Presents?" Lizzie asked quizzically.

"Yeah, we figured we would give you early wedding presents." Jane said.

"Okay." Lizzie said with a shrug.

Lizzie opened Jane's present first and pulled out some black lacy lingerie.

"Ooh, Jane." Lindy and Georgiana chorused.

Jane didn't even blushed, "She'll need it." Jane said indigently.

"Thank you Jane." Lizzie said laughingly, knowing she would never use it.

Next was Lindy's it was a DVD, _Pride and prejudice, _to be exact.

"It reminded me of you and Will." she said almost sheepishly.

"I love it." Lizzie said pulling her into a hug.

After Lindy was Georgiana, it was a pair of boots Lizzie had been eyeing.

"For this fall."

"Thanks, Georgi." Lizzie said hugging her too.

And finally it was Mary's turn, Lizzie pulled out a scrapbook with pictures of the girls from the past three years, she even had written some poetry and stuck it beside certain pictures, but the picture that caught Lizzie eye it was of her and Will dancing at Charlotte's party three years earlier, when they had first met, she had her arms wrapped around his neck and had his arms around her waist as he spun her around.

"H-how did you get this?" Lizzie asked tearing up.

"Well you looked really good and natural since you and Will didn't know I was taking it." Mary said slowly. "You to look so good together I was going to keep it, but when I was making the scrapbook it somehow fit." Mary said quietly.

That's when Lizzie read the poem beside it.

"_Brown eyes lock blue,"_

"_Together aren't they cute?"_

"_Spin the girl,"_

"_Until she hurls,"_

"_But when brown meets blue_,"

"_She'll forget and fall in love with you." _

"Mary, I love this." Lizzie said crying. "You have no idea how special this is." Lizzie said pulling Mary into a hug.

"I'm glad; I thought it would mean a lot." Mary said softly.

"That's really romantic." Lindy sighed.

"It is." Lizzie agreed it is.

----------------------

The next morning Lizzie woke bright and early to get everything ready, she was nervous today was her big day.

The wedding was going to be at four, and then they would head to Jane's house for the reception, and after the reception Will and Lizzie would drive down to Louisiana to Pemberly, where they would go for their honeymoon even if it was there home.

Lizzie was dressed, her hair was pulled up in a complicated up do with a few curly tendrils framing her face,

The wedding was outside instead of a church, there were metal chairs that were decorated with flowers and lace, and there was a long white rug that lead up to the alter which was decorated with flowers.

Lizzie was absolutely blooming with joy as she watched each of her bridesmaids on the arm of a groomsmen: Lindy was paired with Blaze, Georgiana was paired with Matt, Jane was paired Charlie, and Mary had decided that she would walk down alone.

Little Grace was adorable in her little white dress with flowers in her hair as she walked down the aisle throwing flowers.

And finally it was Lizzie's turn; her dad linked arms with her and gave her a smile, when the music started play as they walked.

People looked around confused as they heard the song playing, they were probably thinking someone had messed up the music, because instead of, here comes the bride, it was the song that had brought Lizzie and Darcy together, _She's unusually unusual, _began to play.

It had been Darcy idea and Lizzie thought it would be hilarious to see the confused expressions on people faces.

When Lizzie and her father reached the end of the aisle, Darcy was there waiting for her with a big smile on his face, he had fell in love with her three years earlier and was still totally smitten, but that didn't mean that they didn't butt heads from time to time, but that was just the part of being together.

"You may kiss the bride." the minister said, after all the vows were over and done with.

Darcy grabbed Lizzie by the waist and kissed her passionately.

And after all this time it still put lightning in Lizzie's veins, and thunder in her chest.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear softly after he was done.

After Lizzie change out of her wedding dress and put on a black and white knee length dress, and was heading to the reception, Catharine De Bourg stopped Lizzie before she could get in the car.

"I don't know what my Nephew see's in you!" she said angrily putting her hands on her hips. "This is tackiest wedding I have ever been to, instead of the traditional music you play this, redneck, white trash, junk and then you're wedding is outside, which such an hippie thing to do-"

That's when Lindy came up she had been standing off to the side and heard the whole thing.

"Look here you stupid, over-tucked, over-plucked piece of baloney!" Lindy said poking Catharine in the chest, "Lizzie and Will had enough common curtsy to invite you, here even though you treat both of them like dirt, and then you have the nerve to stand here on her wedding day and complain when it's not even your wedding!" Lindy yelled.

"Shut up." Catharine said slapping Lindy across the face.

Lindy took a step back in shock.

That's when Lizzie blew up; she didn't even yell Lizzie just knocked Catharine in the eye. "That's a redneck, and that's what I am." Lizzie said calmly.

Lizzie left Catharine standing there in shock, as she and Lindy drove over to Jane's both agreeing silently to keep this between them.

When Lizzie walked in she found Darcy at once.

They danced to a local band Jane had hired, and then Jane, Georgiana and Lindy called them to come and sing while the band was taking a break.

Darcy picked up the guitar and Lizzie began to sing a Hannah Montana song which was kind of juvenile, but Lizzie liked it.

"_Sometimes I walk a little faster,"_

"_In the school hallway just to stand next to you,"_

"_Sometimes I spend a little extra time in the mirror," _

"_Just to impress you,"_

"_Guess you didn't notice,"_

"_Guess you didn't need it,"_

"_On the outside I'm shying away,"_

"_On the inside I'm dying to say,"_

"_I'm unusual,"_

"_Not you're typical,"_

"_Way to smart to be hanging around,"_

"_Tai chi practicin,"_

"_Snowboard champion,"_

"_I can fit the flat on you car,"_

"_I might even be a rockstar." _

After that Lizzie and Darcy spent a few minutes hanging out and then left to go to Pemberly where they would spend their lives together.

**And they lived happily ever after**

**The end.**

**Okay I hope you like it and I thank each and everyone of you for the reviews, and I that this is the end, but I was wondering what you would think about a sequel, except about what happens to Mary after all this, so let me know what you think, also if you think the Catharine de bourg part is really random, that's okay because I always wanted Lizzie to knock her one.**

**Love always **

**Q.P **


End file.
